Becoming a Queen
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Arwen; basically how I think Arthur and Gwen got engaged, their marriage and possibly more. AU because of series 4; chapter 3 re-uploaded after editing.
1. Mothers know best

**AN: I love Arthur/Gwen because I think they are brilliant together. This is slightly AU because Morgana is off somewhere smirking to herself and she can stay there because I can't write her that well (Sorry Katie) and also because I'm ignoring the end of episode 2; you know where Lancelot bites the big one. Enough rambling, let's go. Also does anyone know what Gwen's mum was called?**

Ygraine rubbed her stomach with a smile. The baby was really going for it today. She was six months pregnant with her first child and couldn't wait for the child to be born so she could hold him or her in her arms.

"Are you alright my lady?" her maid, Anne asked.

"Yes I'm fine, the little one is making a fuss though." The queen replied, rubbing her bump again.

"I have a while to go before that happens again. Though my son, Elyan, used to kick me night and day, the little scamp." Anne smiled as she tidied the queen's chambers.

"Again? You're pregnant too?" Ygraine asked. Anne smiled and put her own hand to her stomach.

"I found out this morning, I'm only two months gone though." Anne replied. "Tom was thrilled."

"Would you like it to be a boy or girl?" Ygraine asked.

"I don't mind but I'd love a wee girl. I adore Elyan but he's at that age where everything is his and all the attention has to be on him. He takes after his father." Anne replied. Ygraine laughed and looked at her bump.

"You better not think about being your father." She jokingly warned. "I would be happy with a son or daughter but Uther is certain it'll be a boy."

"I'm sure it won't matter either way my lady." Anne replied.

"I know it doesn't but Uther insisted it shall be a boy and when has Uther Pendragon ever been wrong." Ygraine replied smiling.

"Should my ears be burning?" Uther asked as he entered the room. Anne curtsied and returned to her work. Uther turned to his wife and kissed her. Ygraine honestly never looked more beautiful than she did now. Her pregnancy seemed to make her body glow. It was times like this that Uther was glad that Nimueh was able to give them this miracle.

"Is there a problem Uther?" Ygraine asked her husband. Uther sighed.

"There have been reports of forces heading towards Camelot. We're riding out to see for ourselves." Uther explained.

"Be careful, I want you to come home safe and sound." Ygraine said, her smile dropping from her face and taking Uther's hands.

"You know I will. Just remember what Gaius told you; you need to rest. That means no stress and no dancing." Uther reminding, kissing his wife's cheek.

"I know," Ygraine smiled. She loved dancing; when she announced her pregnancy the entire kingdom had a celebration and she and Uther danced in the courtyard for all to see. It wasn't standard tradition but they were young and in love and expecting a child so no one could argue. Uther left the room and the two women watched from the window as he led his knights out of Camelot.

"He'll be alright." Anne said.

"I know he will," Ygraine replied, trailing her finger over her wedding ring. Uther was a great warrior and despite any injury always managed to see each man home; those who fell on the battlefield were given a guard of honour back by their comrades. Ygraine couldn't deny her fear that someday it would be Uther whose body would be carried back to Camelot, covered and flanked by his men. Ygraine tried to distract herself and noticed a small boy, no older than three running through the courtyard. His curly black hair and dark skin stood out; as did his mud splattered clothes and cheeky grin. Beside her Anne bit back a laugh as the child was perused by his father.

"May I be excused my lady; it seems Elyan managed to give Tom the slip again." Anne requested. Ygraine smiled and allowed her to go. She watched as Anne appeared a few minutes later, catching Elyan by the only clean patch on his clothes and leading him to Tom. The young mother was clearly berating the both of them. When she finished, Tom picked up Elyan and carried him back home.

"I'm sorry my lady. Tom was working on a present for Leon, you know, Sir Gregory's son. Elyan believed the little sword was now his and ran off before Tom knew what happened. He got it back but now it seems little Leon knows what his birthday present is now." Anne explained.

"Oh, boys will be boys." Ygraine smiled, picturing her son being chased by Uther for trying to take one of his swords or her daughter being caught playing with her mother's gowns and jewels.

"I know, now I'm hoping for a daughter." Anne smiled.

"Maybe they could be friends, I do consider you a great friend Anne," Ygraine mused.

"Thank you my lady." Anne replied.

"Maybe my son and your daughter or my daughter or your son; whichever, will grow up, fall in love and get married." Ygraine thought aloud.

"I think that might be slightly far-fetched my lady. They'd be of two different worlds." Anne said gently. She wanted her children to be happy but Elyan was already dreaming of being a knight and the thought of her unborn child someday being married to Ygraine's son or daughter just seemed impossible to her.

"You're right, but times could change." Ygraine stated.

And times did change. Ygraine died in childbirth due to Nimueh not realising that to bring one life into the world, another had to leave. This turned Uther against all those with magic; leading to the Great Purge and increasing the number of Camelot's foes. Four months after Ygraine gave birth to Prince Arthur; Anne went into labour and gave birth to a daughter Guinevere. As she held her new-born daughter, Anne remembered the conversation she and the queen had about their children's futures and for one moment imagined her daughter as the queen of Camelot.

"Impossible," Anne whispered.

She didn't know that Ygraine had unknowingly revealed the destiny of Camelot that summer's day. No one could ever believe that a maid and blacksmith's daughter would one day marry Prince Arthur. But there was more than one kind of magic that still existed inside Camelot…

**TBC.**


	2. Maintaining Normality

A year had passed since The Betrayal and life in Camelot was slowly returning to normal. Arthur was now Prince Regent after it became apparent that Uther was in a deep state of depression following Morgana's uprising. The king seemed almost unable to do anything for himself anymore; barely eating or speaking. All he did was sit in his chair in his chamber and stare listlessly out of the window. The only people who entered his chambers were Arthur; Gaius, Arthur's uncle Lord Agravaine and Gwen who was now his maid. The three of them knew why he stared constantly out the window; part of him was still waiting for Morgana to return the way she had been before. Before her magic was manipulated by Morgause to exploit the darker side of her persona. The darkness she didn't know she had. It was hurtful to see; the four of them had seen Morgana in total control and deep inside they all knew that their Morgana had been gone from them for a very time. There seemed to be almost no way of breaking Uther out of his depressed state.

"Good morning Sire," Gwen said gently as she laid out the king's clothes and helped him out of his bed and got him dressed. As Uther sat himself in his chair; Gwen excused herself to get his breakfast. Gwen walked slowly though the palace. It was strange but she had to admit; she missed the old Uther. The Uther who had a way of making you feel you made a mistake in his presence. The Uther who made even the toughest knights in Camelot feel a flicker of fear. Gwen had to admit that she even missed the Uther who claimed her relationship with Arthur was worth nothing and even the Uther who sentenced her to death.

Ok, so she didn't miss the last two. The fact remained; she missed Uther being the way he was. Seeing the once-powerful king so broken and dependant on everyone was something she honestly never expected to see in her life. Gwen hurried into the kitchen to get some food from Cook and as she weaved through the bustling kitchen, she rolled her eyes at the sight of a hook being descended down towards the freshly baked bread loaves. Gwen looked up and as she suspected; Gwaine, Percival and surprisingly Lancelot were inching it down through one of the steam grates. Gwen quickly looked around and tugged on the hook sharply and smiled at the men's' muffled laughs and curses as Gwaine's face collided with the brick bottom of their hiding place. Gwen left the kitchen and headed back towards Uther's room.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Gwen called, spotting her friend coming towards her frowning. Merlin rubbed the back of his head as he gave a small smile.

"Arthur decided to use me for target practice again. Have to admit his aim is improving. Or worsening, depending on which way you look at it." Merlin replied. "Have you seen any of the others; he's looking them for practice."

"Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival were trying to steal food, Elyon is in the blacksmith repairing his sword and I haven't seen Leon all day." Gwen replied.

"Right thanks," Merlin replied, hurrying in the direction of the kitchen. Gwen returned to Uther's room and set his breakfast on the table. As expected Uther didn't react in any way to her presence. Gwen carefully went about her duties, not sure how the king was today. Sometimes he would sit in his chair; almost comatose but there have been a few occasions when he would be almost lost in his mind; thinking it was several years in the past. This led to some almost dangerous situations; Uther could be volatile or panicked; thinking Camelot was under attack and trying to defend himself. The last time it happened, Arthur ended up with a spectacular black eye which he blamed on an injury in practice to ensure nobody knew just how bad their king had become. As Gwen went about her work, she could sense someone watching her. Gwen turned to see Lord Agravaine watching her.

"My lord," Gwen quickly curtsied and returned to her work.

"How is he today?" Lord Agravaine asked, without looking at her.

"There doesn't seem to be any change," Gwen replied. Lord Agravaine nodded and left.

Gwen watched him leave and shut the door behind him. She didn't like to admit it but there was something about Lord Agravaine that she couldn't trust. However Gwen knew she couldn't voice her opinions; everyone seemed to trust him and Arthur respected and admired his uncle. She was probably just being paranoid after what happened with Morgana.

"Come on princess, you're not even trying!" Gwaine called as he easily dodged another one of Arthur's poorly-aimed blows.

"That's enough for today." Arthur called, throwing down his sword and rubbing his face. The other knights left but Leon, Percival, Elyon, Gwaine and Lancelot hung back, helping Merlin collect the equipment. Over the course of the past year; the five of them, (six if you included Merlin) had become like brothers to Arthur and they knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter Arthur?" Leon asked.

"It's nothing," Arthur shrugged.

"I know I'm a good fighter but I'm not that good. What is wrong with you?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm fine." Arthur snapped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You can trust us Arthur." Lancelot pressed. Arthur sighed and looked around, ensuring they were alone.

"I'm worried about my father. It's been a year and he's done nothing but sit in that chair. There's been no word of – her for a year either." Arthur admitted. He couldn't shake off the idea of his hal- _Morgana_ out there somewhere with Morgause, biding her time until she was ready to launch another attack on Camelot.

"Have there been any more of his turns?" Elyon asked gently.

"Not since that one a number of weeks ago, it looks like he's given up." Arthur explained.

"Different people react in different ways to shocks. He just needs a little more time." Merlin reasoned. Arthur looked up at his manservant.

"That was actually quite intelligent Merlin. Shame you weren't always as smart as that." Arthur said, with a touch of that particular tone of voice that he used for Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes and grinned. He was the idiot was he?

"Is that Gwen over there?" Merlin shouted, pointing across the grounds.

"Where?" As expected Arthur's head shot up like an excited puppy, looking for Gwen but of course Gwen was nowhere in sight. The knights were stifling a laugh and Merlin was red in the face with the strain of trying not to laugh.

"Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin coughed and tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes?"

"Run." Arthur ordered as he picked up the mace. Merlin glanced at the weapon and sped across the grass as if his shoes were on fire. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to the knights who had managed to control themselves.

"Don't you ever think you're too harsh on Merlin?" Percival asked.

"No, if I were being harsh then I would have been chasing him with the mace." Arthur replied lightly.

"How long until he realises you aren't chasing him?" Gwaine asked with a grin. Arthur shrugged.

"No idea."

Later that evening, Gwen left Uther in his chair and went to slip down to Gaius; the physician had to give Uther a special potion every three days when he wasn't eating. This meant that the potion was basically the only thing that was keeping Uther alive these days. As Gwen wandered through the darkening corridors, an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed her. Gwen reacted by punching her attacker in the face.

"You're improving." A familiar voice commented.

"Arthur, I am so sorry." Gwen apologised to Arthur who was rubbing his chin.

"At least you didn't go for the kick." Arthur replied.

"I know, poor Gwaine," Gwen laughed, remembering what had happened on April fool's day. Gwaine's idea of an April Fool's joke was to hide in an alcove and jump out at passers-by. However whenever he jumped out on Gwen, she screamed and kicked him in the groin.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, the real question is how are you feeling? Elyon told me that you weren't yourself in training." Gwen pressed.

"Honestly, I'm worried, scared, and sick of constantly being on edge. We haven't heard anything about Morgana or Morgause for a year and it's just driving me made. It sounds crazy but I sort of miss her." Arthur admitted.

"So do I, I miss the Morgana we knew. The one who was our friend. Despite what she's done and what she's become; I can't fully hate her. Is that mad?" Gwen asked.

Arthur smiled and held her close. "No, that's just you being the friendly and compassionate person that you've always been."

Gwen smiled and allowed Arthur to kiss her. For those few moments, nothing else existed but the two of them and their love for one another. Their relationship had strengthened over the past year and the young couple was falling more and more in love with one another.

They didn't know it, but Merlin was running a secret betting pool on how long it would take for Arthur to propose and that all of the knights, guards, maids, cooks and even Gaius had all places bets. The majority of bets were either claiming that Arthur would either propose when he became king or before the year was out.

Finally they broke apart. "I'll see you tomorrow." Gwen smiled and headed for home. Arthur watched from the window, waiting to see Gwen safely cross the courtyard before returning to his own room.

_The great hall of the palace was crammed with people. Different ranks of nobility from princes to lords to dukes to knights were in the crowd, watching and waiting. This was the wedding of the year. No other wedding in history was as talked about as this one. Mainly because it was literally like something from a fairytale. The doors opened and a collective sigh rose as the bride walked down the aisle. A vision of beauty in a white dress and on the arm of her brother; one of Camelot's knights. As she reached the altar, her husband-to-be smiled at her and took her hand. Old Geoffrey of Monmouth stood in front of them._

"_We are gathered here today to join Prince Arthur of Camelot and Lady Guinevere in Holy Matrimony."_

"NO!" Morgana gasped as she jolted awake.


	3. Plots and Plans

**AN: This is now totally AU given what happened in episode 3 when yet again someone bit the big one. No spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Basically until I put otherwise, anyone who has died in series 4 is still alive. Episode 3 was brilliant, at some points I was laughing and at a crucial point I almost cried. But on with the story and our two favourite wicked sisters are plotting some evil… this is a re-upload because it was pointed out that there was a tad OOC-ness with Gwen.**

Morgana was in a stunned state. Her dream had shocked her. Her visions varied from being vague and unclear to feeling as real as if she stood there. The last time she had one of those dreams was when she dreamt that _servant_ taking _her_ place on the throne as Queen of Camelot. Morgause was still asleep and roused by the sound of her sister's pacing. Slowly, ignoring the aches caused by her injuries a year before, Morgause pulled herself up and watched Morgana.

"Sister? What have you dreamt?" Morgause asked.

"A wedding. Their wedding. It was like the other dream; I felt like I was really there. I could almost smell the castle. You told me the clearer the vision then the likelihood of its occurrence increased." Morgana replied.

"Sometimes; I also told you that seeing the future is complicated. It could happen months or years into the future or it might never happen." Morgause explained.

"Well then, we need to change that 'might' into 'will' then, won't we." Morgana said with a smirk.

"That's more like it," Morgause replied with a smirk of her own.

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

_BANG! _

_CRASH!_

The crashes echoed throughout the castle, different people stopped their work and looked around for the commotion. A group of faces looked down at what they knew just caused the noise. The source was currently on the floor holding his arm.

"That had to hurt." Merlin commented.

"Hey at least he didn't land on his face." Gwaine added cheekily.

"Not another word." Arthur replied wincing at the pain in his arm. Fantastic. Just wonderful. The crown and regent prince of Camelot had broken his arm. By falling down the stairs. Not in a battle or rescuing a damsel in distress. But by falling over his own two feet. They weren't going to let him forget this one. The knights and Merlin walked towards them and could hear running footsteps and Gwen rushed towards them.

"Five gold coins, says he lies about what happened." Elyan whispered into Lancelot's ear.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, looking at the men. Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan were trying to keep a straight face while Arthur turned a lovely shade of red and Gwaine and Merlin were already laughing like a pair of lunatics.

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly.

"Pay up," Elyan whispered. Lancelot cast his eyes and handed over the money.

"So you just decided to make a lot of noise and sit of the floor for fun?" Gwen retorted, kneeling down and taking Arthur's wrist in her hands.

"Well what happened was," Arthur began but Merlin interrupted before Arthur could create a good enough lie.

"He fell down the stairs!" Merlin laughed.

"He tripped over his cape," Gwaine added insult to injury with the extra detail. Arthur glared at them but the absurdity of the situation meant that neither man was bothering to calm down and instead laughed louder. Gwen helped Arthur to his feet.

"Come on, Gaius is treating the children in the lower town, so I'll bandage you up." Gwen said, leading Arthur away. The sound of Merlin and Gwaine's laughter rang in their ears as they headed for Gaius' study.

"Come on you two, it wasn't that funny." Leon said.

"It was," Merlin replied and all of them burst out laughing.

Gwen helped Arthur into Gaius' room and began rummaging around for pain relief potions and bandaged. She gently took his wrist in her hands again. "Ok this may hurt but I need to check it isn't broken." Arthur winced as her hands moved slowly and softly over the injured joint but tried to focus on other things. Like how he missed seeing Gwen in her lavender dress. She hadn't worn it for a while. The blue dress was nice but it wasn't the lavender one. Or the peach one she'd worn on their secret picnic… Arthur drifted off into a daydream, imaging Gwen in a series of dresses; including a white dress which had a long veil before being jolted back into reality.

"Did you hear what I said?" Gwen asked with a smile as she finished bandaging his wrist and placing a sling around his neck. Arthur smiled back and she gave a fake-sigh.

"Your wrist isn't broken but it's badly sprained. You need to rest it for at least two weeks. That means no training, no battles and no throwing things at Merlin." Gwen repeated.

"You expect me to go two weeks without throwing something at that idiot servant?" Arthur asked jokingly. Merlin wasn't always that annoying; it was just fun to watch him dodge the objects flung at him.

"Yes I do, if you don't rest it; you could damage your wrist even more. You could spend the time with your father. You've been busy for the past while." Gwen suggested gently.

"That's actually a good idea but I've one of my own. We could go away for a while, just you and me like we did before," Arthur suggested.

"I'd like that but I might be busy." Gwen replied.

"No you won't. Merlin can do your work." Arthur grinned.

"That's not exactly fair on Merlin; he works too hard." Gwen reasoned.

"He won't mind; it's Merlin." Arthur dismissed waving his arm and wincing.

"We'll see tomorrow. It depends on how your father is. If he has another turn then I'll have to stay; but if we can go then I'm not forcing my workload onto Merlin. Like I said, he works too hard. Is that alright?" Gwen compromised.

"Yes, hopefully Father won't be too bad. I'll meet you in his chambers at midday and wear your peach dress. Just in case" Arthur replied, getting to his feet and kissing Gwen before leaving the room.

Gwen kept smiling after he'd gone and while she tidied up after herself. She and Arthur had managed to have a series of different dates. Sometimes they went for moonlit walks; other times they just went into the grounds and talked about anything and everything. However the last time; Arthur had tried to organise a secret surprise date between them, it had been ruined by Morgana and Uther turning up and the events which transpired afterwards. That disaster had one benefit. Gwen had only suspected until then that Morgana was lying to them all but afterwards, she had concrete proof that the Lady Morgana wasn't all she seemed.

Arthur almost bounded back to his room. Everything was going according to plan. There were just two things that he needed to do. Or rather two people that he needed to speak to first. As Arthur walked through the castle, he stopped a maid and asked where the knights were. The girl mumbled that they were in the grounds and hurried on her way. Arthur headed to the grounds where the knights were practising.

"Here he comes; the battle-worn Prince Arthur!" Lancelot shouted.

"He can defeat anything, monsters, dragons, immortal armies. Everything," Percival added.

"Except for a flight of stairs!" The other knights all roared before laughing and continued their training. Arthur swore under his breath and smirked at Gwaine and Merlin who was helping them practise.

"Ok you lot, I want you to practise with maces. Gwaine and Merlin will be your opposition." Arthur ordered. Gwaine and Merlin's smiles vanished, especially when Percival picked up the mace. Percival wasn't just built like a shed; he was as tough as one too.

Later that evening, Gwen stopped in on Gaius as she was about to leave for home. The elderly physician was about to head out when Gwen came into his room.

"Are you heading somewhere Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"I need herbs and they can only be picked between dusk and dawn for the potion to work. Chicken pox, you'd think by now all the children would be immune of it." Gaius replied.

"I can get it for you if you want, you're bound to be tired after tending the children all day." Gwen suggested, picking up a basket.

"That's very kind Gwen but I'll go." Gaius insisted.

"Gaius I insist, you just get yourself some rest and I'll be back soon." Gwen replied, placing the basket onto her arm. Gaius gave her the list of herbs to collect and Gwen headed off to gather them. She was unaware that deep within the woods, she was being watched.

"Are you sure this will work?" Morgana asked. "Can you handle it?"

"Sister, I am stronger than I look and she is an easy target. Besides I am a sorceress and she is not. You just wait until I strike." Morgause reassured, reciting the enchantment which turned her into an old woman and covering herself with her cloak. The sisters quickly headed for the meadow and waited. It wasn't long before Gwen appeared and guided by the moonlight, began collecting the essential herbs needed.

"Excuse me but I wonder whether you could help me," Morgause asked, stumbling slightly towards Gwen who got to her feet.

"Are you alright madam?" Gwen asked, approaching the old woman.

"I think so," Morgause replied, looking up at her. Gwen recognised the old woman's face and went to run. That was no old woman. Morgause raised her hand, her eyes flashed gold and Gwen fell unconscious to the ground and knew no more.

Morgana walked over to her sister, casually using her foot to turn Gwen's face away from her own. Morgana grabbed Gwen and the sisters vanished in a flash of light. As Morgana prepared the potion, cutting a lock of Gwen's hair and collecting some of her blood, Morgause undid the spell she'd cast on herself and prepared what the sisters would need for their plan to work. Their plan was fool proof and if it all went according to plan; it would not only spell the end of Arthur and Gwen's romance but also the end of Uther, Arthur and Gwen's lives and allowing once again for Morgana to take Camelot's throne. Only this time there would be no room for any error.


	4. Round 1: Seeing Double

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter; Morgana and Morgause put their plan into action. Any spells used in this are in Latin because I couldn't find a translator for Old English so any mistakes are mine. Re-uploaded because of the spacing errors caused when I uploaded the first one.**

Gwen slowly came round rubbing her head. Gwen slowly got to her feet and checked herself from any injuries. Aside from her headache and a cut on her arm; she seemed fine. However her dress had vanished and all she had on was the long thin garment she wore underneath it and below that, her underwear. Gwen rubbed her head as flashes of what happened slowly came back. She'd been collecting herbs. The old woman, no, Morgause appeared and then nothing. Gwen spent about twenty minutes studying her surroundings. She was in a dungeon of some sort, which meant she was possibly being kept in some sort of castle or tower. She needed to find some method of escape. The door was locked, bolted and had to be at least three inches of iron or steel. There were no windows and by the looks of it; no way out. Gwen sat back down on the floor, hugging her knees to try and retain body heat. The dungeon was dank and freezing and all she had on was the thin fabric which kept what little modesty she had left. Even though the undergarment covered most of her body; it had short sleeves and was made only out of thin cotton. Gwen looked up as the dungeon door opened and Morgana and Morgause walked in. Gwen thought Morgause was dead.

"Hello Gwen," Morgana said conversationally, walking towards Gwen. For a moment it felt like the past two years hadn't happened. That they had gone back to before Morgana first vanished; before she lost herself to her powers. But the moment was gone as Gwen looked at Morgana and frowned as she saw the goblet Morgana held in her hand and realised what she was wearing.

"Why are you wearing my dress? What are you doing?" Gwen asked. Morgana smirked as she neared the

"Watch and see," Morgana replied and drank from the goblet. "_Lorem__corporis__oblitus__faciem__meam.__Hoc__enim__potione__et__velit__.__Sino__huic__comis__et__caro__et__sanguis__meus__own.__Itaque__meo__iure__possum__vindicare__regnum._

Her eyes flashed gold and Gwen could only stare as Morgana shortened, her skin darkened, her face became blurred and morphed into someone else's, her hair receeded slightly into her skull and became curly. Within a matter of seconds the transformation was complete and Gwen was staring into her own face.

"What have you done?" Gwen asked before bereating herself. Stupid question. "What are you going to do?"

Morgause smirked, "Imagine how Camelot would feel when they discover that the king's maid killed him. They'd be demanding her execution. Such a pity that none of the knights, not even the prince will be able to defend the poor girl. Not when they too have been slain."

"Morgana why are you doing this? We used to be your friends, why do you want to hurt us?" Gwen asked turing to the woman she once considered a close friend.

"Because you betrayed me! You could have let me take my place as the rightful Queen of Camelot. However you chose to put Uther back onto the throne. I deserve to rule Camelot and if this is the only way to take it again. Then so it must be." Morgana snapped.

"You won't succeed. Do you honestly think anyone will believe that you're me?" Gwen replied. She was hoping that this would happen, that Arthur, Merlin or Elyon would see through Morgana's facade. Surely one of them would notice that Gwen wasn't herself. Literally.

Morgana laughed coldly. "You don't really know Arthur that well do you? He sees whatever he wants to see. If he sees me, then he sees you. A pity that he won't be able to defend you. After all, the dead cannot talk."

"There's a flaw in your plan. If you're disguised as me then you'll be the one executed. You can't rule Camelot if you're dead." Gwen reminded, hoping this flaw could help foil Morgana's plan.

"Oh didn't we say? When they catch Morgana, you'll mysteriously disappear from your cell and reappear minutes later in the courtyard. Almost like magic. Then you won't only be found and tried as a murderer but also as a sorceress." Morgause explained with a cold smile. The foolish girl had honestly thought they hadn't thought their plan through.

"That will never work." Gwen stated. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"We shall see. And I probably should have mentioned. This potion I used has a little bonus. You see, the longer I hold your image; the more of your life it drains. It only lasts for six hours but by the time I return then you'll be almost at death's door. Your execution will be a mercy to you. Think of it as my gift. Enjoy your last few hours Gwen. You really should have stayed on my side. You would have lived a little longer then." Morgana replied and walked away, slamming the dungeon door behind her and Morgause.

Gwen sank to the floor, holding her head in her hands trying to control herself. Crying was not going to help. However with no immeadiate method of escape it seemed that all she could do now was hope that someone would see through Morgana's lies and pretence. If not, then Camelot was doomed. Despite having been awake for some time now, she was beginning to feel tired, so very tired...

Elyon was walking towards the castle for training when he spotted Merlin coming towards him. "Elyon have you seen Gwen anywhere? She hasn't turned up for work." Merlin explained.

Elyon frowned. "I thought she stayed up here last night; she's done it a few times when Uther wasn't well. I didn't think anything of it."

"Well she's not here. She volunteered to get herbs for Gaius but she didn't come back." Merlin replied looking worried.

"That could be dangerous. You never know who's out at night." Elyon reasoned.

"Come on, we'll head out to look for her before Arthur finds out." Merlin said. The pair of them hurried off, scouring the town for any sight of Gwen. Their search took them into the woods to where Gaius normally got his herbs. It was Elyon who swore under his breath when he found the fallen basket and placed the herbs back inside it. This didn't look good.

"Gwen, it's Elyon are you here?" Elyon called. Morgana froze behind her hiding place and waited a few more seconds before walking out from behind the tree. Merlin spotted her first and hurried over.

"There you are, you had us worried." Merlin said, giving her a hug. Morgana bit back a sharp comment and released herself from her foe's arms.

"Well here I am. I must have fallen asleep out here." Morgana lied, taking the basket and placing it onto her arm.

"You're needed at the castle. Uther's taken another turn and Gaius needs you to look after him." Merlin explained as they walked back towards Camelot. Morgana smirked. Her informant had told her that Gwen was now Uther's maid. It had taken her an hour to walk to the field and she had a few hours left to complete her plan. Everything was falling perfectly into place. With any luck, she'd deal with all of them before the day was out.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Elyon asked.

"Fine Elyon, why wouldn't I be?" Morgana replied. As they got to the palace, Elyon hurried off to training while Morgana headed off for Uther's rooms, missing the suspicious look given to her by Merlin. As Morgana hurried toward Uther's room she ran her hand over her sleeve that concealed the dagger she'd attached to her arm.

"Guinevere!"

Morgana quickly turned as Arthur approached looking apologetic. "Arthur," Morgana nodded and tried to push past him, noting the sling on his arm. Arthur was injured; that meant he'd have trouble defending himself. Arthur used his free arm to grab hers.

"Sorry about this but we have to cancel our plans. Father is in one of his states and he needs constant watching today incase he hurts himself." Arthur explained.

"We wouldn't want that to happen." Morgana replied with false sincerity. It had been a while since she had to play the nice girl; therefore she'd have to be extra careful.

"I knew you'd understand," Arthur smiled and went to kiss her.

Morgana turned away sharply. "Do you mind? I mean, I should be looking after Uther." Morgana replied and hurried off, leaving a confused Arthur behind.

"Arthur,"

Arthur turned to see Merlin coming towards him. "Was that Gwen you were talking to?" Merlin asked. Arthur scoffed.

"No Merlin it was Elyon in a dress. What do you think?" Arthur said but his heart wasn't really in it. There was something about Gwen's actions which unnerved him. When he told her about his father having another turn; he could sworn there was a flash of cruelty in her eyes. Just for a spilt second, but it was there. Arthur tried to shrug it off but he couldn't. This was Gwen after all. She didn't have a cruel bone in her body. However…

"Have you anything better to do or are you just going to stand there gawping all day?" Arthur asked walking past Merlin who rolled his eyes skyward.

"Clotpole." Merlin muttered under his breath and followed Arthur.

"I heard that." Arthur retorted from around the corner. As Merlin rounded the corner, Arthur looked around quickly to ensure that they were alone before turning to his manservant.

"Merlin, I need you to do something important," Arthur said seriously.

"What's that?" Merlin asked, hoping he wouldn't be used for target practice or having to muck out the stables.

"Well…"

Morgana opened the door Uther's room and surveyed it. The room was completely trashed and Uther was lying on the bed asleep. Also in the room were Gaius and Lord Agravaine. Both of them looked up as she came in.

"Ah Gwen, there you are. I was just explaining to Lord Agravaine that the sedative should last for six hours so he should sleep until the early evening. If he wakes up and is still in a volatile way then call for me immediately." Gaius explained.

"What happened this time?" Morgana asked, hoping it would be somewhat useful. Any weakness of Uther Pendragon would be useful to her.

"You know how his mind gets these days. Sometimes his mind is fully aware of events, other times he's almost comatose and occasionally he's lost in his memories. This time he was convinced it was the Great Purge and anyone could be a sorcerer and attacked anyone who went near. He had to be physically restrained." Gaius replied showing her a piece of leather that he'd removed from the king's wrists.

"That's awful," Morgana replied with fake concern. Uther had basically gone insane and would be asleep for the next few hours. Perfect.

"I'll leave you to it. Did you get those herbs for me?" Gaius asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, here you are." Morgana replied handing over the basket. Gaius nodded to them both and left. As soon as the door shut, Morgana turned to Lord Agravaine, her trusted informant.

"Six hours? That's perfect. It gives me enough time to kill Uther as well as Arthur and his precious knights too." Morgana whispered.

Lord Agravaine looked puzzled. "Which of his knights? You can't mean all of them?"

"Of course not, I only mean the knights who stole my kingdom from me. The ones who helped Arthur ruin me. I don't know all their names but one of them is Gwen's brother and another is Sir Leon. They could try and cause an uprising. That cannot happen." Morgana explained.

"I understand and I must say that is a perfect disguise my lady. I hardly knew the difference." Lord Agravaine commented.

"That's because you knew what I had planned. We can't strike just yet; leave and come back in half an hour. At least let them think I am Gwen for a short while longer. Therefore it will be all the more terrible for them." Morgana ordered. Lord Agravaine nodded and left.

Morgana used a quick spell to tidy the room before slowly walking towards Uther, unsheathing the dagger from her sleeve. The dagger felt smooth and comfortable in her hand. Morgana could feel the power and strength build within her as she stood over Uther's bed and raised her arms. Morgana steadied the dagger with both her hands. This was it, vengeance for all the horrible things he had done to her; never accepting her as his daughter; placing Arthur before her; for persecuting her kind. Uther slept on; unaware that he was soon to meet his death.

"Goodbye Father." Morgana said scathingly as she plunged the dagger down…

As the dagger neared its target; several miles away Gwen succumbed to the weakening of her body and mind and collapsed…

Just as the dagger was mere millimetres from Uther; it flew from her hands and fell with a clatter at the other side of the room. Morgana looked up and her eyes narrowed with fury.

"You…" she hissed.

**AN2: The spell Morgana uses is in Latin. The translation is: _Forget__my__body,__forget__my__face.__For__this__potion__will__replace.__Allow__this__hair__and__flesh__and__blood__become__my__own.__So__I__can__reclaim__my__rightful__throne._ Also I thought Arthur would have his suspicions, as would Merlin; they're her closest friends and would be the most likely to notice if she was acting off in any way. **


	5. Secrets revealed and Rescuses made

**AN: Thanks for the reviews; it's time for action, fights, rescues and a secret to be revealed.**

"Hello Morgana." Merlin replied from the doorway.

_Minutes earlier…_

"_I need you to wait outside my father's room until my uncle leaves. I don't think that's Gwen." Arthur explained._

"_So it wasn't just me then," Merlin replied. Arthur looked at him. "When we told her about Uther; she looked happy."_

"_The same thing happened when I spoke to her. You don't think…" Arthur muttered._

"_Yes I do. Get the others and I'll try and distract her. " Merlin replied, turning and rounding the corner as Lord Agravaine left Uther's room. Merlin slipped through the doorway as 'Gwen' raised the dagger._

"I should have known you'd be lurking." Morgana snapped, summoning the dagger. The dagger flew across the room and into Merlin's outstretched hand. Morgana glared at him as she realised the truth.

"You? You are a sorcerer?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes I am. How else do you think I've been able to stop your plans?"

Morgana glared at him. It was so obvious. Merlin was a sorcerer. All those different situations that they used to find themselves in suddenly made sense. Those life-threatening situations that the four of them used to end up in that they always seemed to survive. All of her plans which fell apart at the last minute; the mandrake; the old man who claimed to have enchanted Arthur and Gwen to fall in love; the sword that was able to defeat her immortal army… it was Merlin. It was always Merlin. Morgana's face hardened.

"You! You're the reason for everything being ruined!" Morgana shouted.

"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. You, Arthur, Gwen, everyone in Camelot would be dead if it wasn't for me!" Merlin retorted.

"You stole my throne from me," Morgana spat.

"You're not destined for the throne. You know as well as I do; probably better than I do, that the throne belongs to Arthur." Merlin replied, keeping a tight hold of the dagger. Morgana flinched, as if to run across and physically attack him but instead she stayed still and smiled.

"Alright Merlin; if you think you're so clever. Then you tell me what my plan is?" Morgana smirked. Merlin held back a shudder. There was something genuinely unnerving about seeing what he'd dubbed 'The Morgana Smirk' on Gwen's kind face.

"You kill Uther, Gwen gets blamed. Arthur is divided over who is right and Gwen gets imprisoned." Merlin attempted; that was what he could see happening yet something told him he was wrong.

"I guess you aren't that smart after all. You're partially right but guess again. After all the longer you wait then the longer that one of you has left to live." Morgana replied.

Merlin looked at the dagger in his hand and thought about what Morgana told him. Someone would die by Morgana's hand but it would either be Uther or one of them. And he had a very good feeling who that 'one' was.

"You kill Uther disguised as Gwen, Gwen gets blamed. Arthur can't help Gwen and she gets executed. Then because Arthur is emotionally and possibly mentally damaged over the turn of events that means you're free-" Merlin trailed off and Morgana's smirk widened. She didn't notice Merlin raise a finger of his free hand that was hanging by his side.

"To take back my rightful throne. You see Merlin; you can be clever if you want to be." Morgana taunted.

"Yes I am, and I have just one thing to say to you Morgana." Merlin said, moving closer to her. Morgana frowned and looked at him.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Clotpole." Merlin shouted and grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back as the knights burst into the room, swords in hands. Arthur moved forward, he was holding his sword awkwardly in his left hand due to his sling.

"Where is Guinevere?" Arthur demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Morgana answered.

"Because it's the only thing keeping you alive." Arthur replied.

"Oh Arthur you wouldn't kill your own sister." Morgana laughed.

"You're not my sister." Arthur retorted.

"He'd beg to differ," Morgana snapped, gesturing to Uther who was still asleep despite all the action and yelling that had been occurring.

"That is one hell of a sleeping potion!" Gwaine commented.

"Not now Gwaine," Lancelot muttered under his breath.

"Just because you look like my sister, doesn't mean you're like her in any way." Elyon snapped, moving forward.

"Oh silly me." Morgana taunted as she put her hand to her head in mock forgetfulness. "I forgot to mention. This potion I used in something extraordinary. Not only do I look like her but the longer I retain Gwen's image then the more of her life gets drained. So the longer you keep me here then the less she has left to live. So go ahead; keep talking. You're only killing your precious Gwen faster."

"You're completely insane." Leon muttered.

"I'm not insane Leon; I am claiming what is mine. And if this is how I do it; then so be it." Morgana replied as her eyes flashed gold. Merlin's hands fell away from her, red and raw like they'd been burnt. "You've got four hours." Morgana replied and vanished.

The knights and Merlin looked at each other. They didn't know where Gwen was or how to cure her if they found her. They didn't know if Morgana had any weapons or associates. All they had to go on were a series of varying reported sighting of Morgana which never came to fruition and they ranged from the forest outside of Camelot to Cenred's castle to the banks at the lake which contained the Isle of the Blessed. Arthur ran his hand through his hair and tried to take charge but Morgana's words echoed through his head.

"_You've got four hours."_

"Ok, call a meeting, tell them to take everything we've collected about Morgana in the past year. Tell my uncle and Gaius to join us. Go, now." Arthur ordered as they left the room. Merlin rushed off to find Gaius and the others headed to the great hall.

"What do we have?" Arthur asked.

"47 different witnesses claiming to have seen Morgana in the past year. They claim to have seen her in different towns, kingdoms and even the Isle of the Blessed." Lancelot replied.

"Is there any which match? The same village or area of land?" Percival asked.

"These do," Leon replied as he and Lancelot poured over the different statements. "These sixteen claim to have seen Morgana in the Bracken Woods."

Arthur looked at the statements in disbelief. Sixteen eye-witnesses and he'd ignored them. How could he have been so foolish to ignore this? He was supposed to be the future king for goodness sake! How did sixteen voices go unheard? Arthur shook his head; he'd deal with that later.

"Would there be anywhere in the woods that she could be hiding in such as an old tower?" Lord Agravaine asked. He knew exactly where Morgana was hiding but he too had to play his part.

"There are the ruins of an old castle in the middle of the woods. It was destroyed centuries ago after a siege." Gaius explained.

"I know where it is. When we were children; everyone thought it was haunted by the dead king." Elyon said.

"I remember those stories. Even now nobody dares go near it" Leon said; remembering the varying stories they used to tell and hear as children about the ghosts which supposedly haunted the abandoned castle. The kind of stories which chilled the blood in youth but seemed ridiculous as they grew up.

"That could be were Morgana's got Gwen." Lancelot said.

"Possibly but what if we're wrong?" Gwaine asked. None of them could answer that; they all knew what was at stake.

"Let's focus on what we know. Gwen was kidnapped at some point last night by Morgana. Morgana posing as Gwen reappeared and attempted to kill my father before vanishing. She told us that we have four hours to find Gwen or else. What else does anyone know?" Arthur re-capped.

"You said this potion allowed Morgana to become Gwen?" Gaius said.

"Do you know the potion Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"I've heard of it; it requires a person's hair, blood and flesh to work. The drinker then becomes that person's double for six hours. However they're linked through the potion and it forces the life out of the person." Gaius explained.

"Is there a cure?" Elyon asked.

"It would depend on how much time has passed. The drinker must turn back into themselves for the potion to stop working. How much time has passed?" Gaius asked.

"About two and a half hours." Percival replied.

"If you go now then Gwen should make it. After five hours; it's irreversible." Gaius urged.

"Let's go then!" Arthur insisted.

"Wait a minute, Arthur you can hardly do anything with your arm injured." Merlin replied.

"Arthur, he's right. We'll go instead." Leon added. Arthur looked mutinous but his worries and fear for Gwen's life kept him from losing his temper. He nodded at his most trusted friends.

"Hurry and find her. You too Merlin." Arthur replied. The knights nodded and went to saddle up their horses and get ready to leave. Merlin followed them but stopped at the door.

"Merlin, bring her home." Arthur said. Merlin had only heard Arthur use that tone of voice once before; that was when they watched the guards prepare the pyre on which Gwen was to be burnt and Arthur told him that he couldn't watch Gwen die.

"We will." Merlin replied and followed the knights. Gaius walked to the door and called him back.

"There is a spell you can use to change Morgana back. It would buy Gwen more time but you'll need to be near her for it to work." Gaius explained and told Merlin the enchantment. Merlin nodded and hurried after the knights.

"They're coming." Morgause said, looking up from her crystal.

"Of course they are, it's their precious Gwen after all." Morgana replied with a sneer. "However we'll be ready for them."

The men quickly saddled up and rode out of Camelot towards the woods. They sped into the woods and stopped as they neared the ruins of the castle and got off their horses. It was clear to see why Camelot's children believed the old palace was haunted. The old castle looked like any abandoned building of a ghost story. The surrounding walls had a series of gaps that had been caused in its siege and destruction. It was covered with ivy and bracken; the walls were dark and imposing, the roofs were missing tiles, the windows were broken and the only sound was the slow creaking of a stable door. The aura of the ruins was one of abandonment. The knights drew their swords as they approached the old castle and slipped inside. Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls and floor. It was quiet; too quiet. They decided to pair off; Elyon and Gwaine headed up to the upper floors; Leon and Percival took the grounds; Merlin and Lancelot took the ground floor.

"Do you think she's here?" Lancelot whispered.

"I'm not sure," Merlin replied.

"Can't you use a spell or something?" Lancelot muttered. Merlin hesitated but before they could do anything a loud bang echoed throughout the castle.

"They know we're here." Lancelot muttered.

"Duc me ad Guinevere." Merlin muttered, his eyes flashed gold and a trail of light appeared before them.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, jumping to his feet. Percival rubbed his head and nodded.

"Takes more than that to stop me." Percival replied, grabbing his sword and looking at the ruins of the stable that had just exploded.

"Something tells me we may have found her hiding place." Leon muttered as they looked for any sign of Morgana.

Morgause slipped out of the gap in the wall and approached the horses and raised her hand. "Occidere."* She muttered repeatedly and climbed back through the wall. The two knights spotted her and raised their swords.

However before Morgause could cast a spell, two more sprinted towards their comrades. Excellent. Their plan may have seemed spoiled by that foolish Merlin but they could just as easily kill all of them now.

"Spread out!" Leon ordered as Morgause raised her hand again. The four of them spread out in different directions to hopefully distract the sorceress. Morgause attempted to blast Leon but his sword deflected it; breaking the blade in half. Morgause tried again and sent Leon flying across the grounds and landing with a harsh thud. The remaining three again darted around the courtyard as Leon rubbed his head and got back on his feet. That one hurt.

"Fifty coins to whoever kills the blonde!" Gwaine called, ducking as Morgause attempted to hit him.

"Percival, on your left!" Elyon called. Percival turned and dodged an attack from Morgana who joined her sister. They were outnumbered two to one however both Morgana and Morgause had magic so it was an even fight. Both sides waited for a second before returning to the fight.

"Attack move 16." Percival called. The three of them all charged on Morgana and Gwaine used Morgause' hesitation to knock her out from behind. Unfair? Maybe. Morgana gave a shout of anger and blasted them back; the second collision to the ground was enough to knock Leon out. It was anyone's fight now.

Merlin and Lancelot entered the lower depths of the castle to the dungeons. As they opened the door, the trail of light vanished. Immediately they began trying different dungeons. The first two were unlocked and empty apart from a skeleton but the third was locked. Merlin put his hand over the lock and attempted to unlock it. The lock slid back with a click and they rushed into the cell.

"Gwen, Gwen can you hear me?" Merlin asked, shaking Gwen's shoulder. "The potion, how long's passed?"

"Not sure but this doesn't look good." Lancelot replied, keeping a hold of his sword as Merlin picked up Gwen's unconscious figure. Together they hurried back through the castle and into the grounds were the others were facing Morgana. Morgana spotted them and gave a scream of fury at the sight of Gwen being carried by Merlin. Percival took this to his advantage and knocked Morgana out with his sword.

"Now what do we do?" Gwaine asked as they ran over.

"We get back to Camelot before it's too late." Lancelot replied, Percival supported Leon who was slowly coming round. Elyon took Gwen from Merlin and they went to get the horses. Merlin hung back, remembering what Gaius had told him. He walked over to Morgana and held out his hand.

"_Potionem exeunt corpus et sanguinem exire. Erit vis faciam tibi dissipatus est bonum. Sino dominus carne et sanguine crinis et sanabitur ita erunt dominae fati signati."_

As his eyes flashed gold, Morgana's body began to return to its normal form. Merlin hurried after the knights. Their horses had all been slain and they weren't sure of how long they had left but since Leon was the fastest runner, he had gone on ahead to warn Gaius to be ready for them. Percival, as the strongest volunteered to carry Gwen. Together they hurried through the woods; each of them hoping that they were inside the time limit. Merlin, having reversed the spell knew Gwen had a stronger chance of making it but even so; couldn't stop the voice of dread from creeping into his mind. At long last the tall white castle walls came into view. All of them; tired from the trek managed to get a second wind to get them to the castle. As they approached, a figure watching from an upper window, looked away. As the knights and Merlin reached Gaius' chambers, Leon ran to them and they all crowded into Gaius; room. Moments later Arthur sped into the room.

"Did we make it?" Elyon asked.

Gaius checked Gwen over and they all waited on his answer…

**Translation: "Occidere" means 'kill'. Merlin's first spell means: 'Lead me to Guinevere' and the second means: 'Potion exit the body and exit the blood. Your deal is broken so be a force for good. Allow the owner of this flesh and blood and hair be healed so this lady's fate shall be sealed."**


	6. The Waiting Game

**AN: Here's the newest chapter, thanks for the reviews. Uther may seem OOC but I'm writing my version of the Uther we seen in series 4; not the Uther from series 1-3.**

"You managed to get her back but she's still very weak. It could go either way at this stage." Gaius explained as he bandaged the cut to Gwen's arm.

"Can't you do something?" Arthur asked.

"Potions and remedies can only do so much; it's up to Gwen now. I'll have to keep a close eye on her over the next few days." Gaius replied as he prepared a potion to give to Gwen. The knights and Merlin exchanged a look; they were all hoping for the same thing.

"We can put her somewhere private to recover, one of the guest rooms. That way if… something happens then you'll be nearby." Arthur suggested.

"That would be suitable; thank you Arthur." Gaius replied. Elyon picked up Gwen and carried her out of the room. Arthur hesitated and followed him. The others all shared a look as they all left Gaius's room to let him work.

"She'll make it; we all know how tough Gwen is." Leon said, remembering how Gwen managed to smuggle him out of Camelot when Morgana took over.

"Right, she's strong." Merlin agreed as they tried to track down which room Arthur had led Elyon to. It was only up the stairs from Gaius' chambers which allowed for convenience and privacy, as they entered Arthur and Elyon had already put Gwen into the bed. The seven of them grouped around the bed, each lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly Elyon sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked.

"Do you remember when we were kids and Gwen used to trail behind us wanting to play?" Elyon asked. Leon smiled at the memory.

"We'd all be pretending to be knights and Gwen wouldn't be allowed to play because she was a girl." Leon remembered.

"Until she pushed William into the river because he hit her with a stick and she threatened to tell our parents that we were picking on her." Elyon added.

"And we let her play to stay out of trouble." Leon laughed.

"How old was she then?" Merlin asked.

"Five." Elyon smiled.

"Back then she was able to boss you around?" Percival asked.

"Pretty much; she knew what she wanted and she wouldn't give up until she got it." Elyon said.

"That's nothing; remember the time you had to hide at her house?" Merlin asked Arthur whose face turned red at the memory.

"I was acting like such a prat," Arthur recalled.

"Not much has changed." Merlin muttered under his breath. Arthur frowned but took Gwen's hand and stroked it.

"Gwen basically put me into my place that day. It was the first time anyone really told me just what they thought about me. Normally they tried to avoid upsetting me because I was the prince but Gwen didn't. She wasn't afraid to yell at me. Only Father was able to do that." Arthur said.

"You all know that Gwen wouldn't be happy with all this attention on her. She'd be telling us not to make a fuss or something like that." Lancelot said.

All of them fell silent. Over the past year or so they had all become like a family. A band of brothers and sister; their bonds were closer than blood bonds. They were a team from when Lancelot and Percival joined them in the forest; but they were united as a family the moment they all sat at the old round table. However none of them needed to be told that in this family they had created, Arthur and Gwen were not brother and sister. Even Lancelot was aware of it; he didn't like it but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. The spell of silence was broken when they heard Gaius' voice.

"We're in here," Merlin called. Gaius entered the room with the potion. As he opened Gwen's mouth to give her the potion, he turned to them all.

"How did you know that it was Morgana?" Gaius asked.

"When we mentioned Uther had had another turn, the look in her eyes was cold and cruel. Gwen isn't exactly fond of Uther but she wouldn't have reacted like that." Arthur said.

"Yeah; I thought I felt something when I hugged her; she had a dagger strapped to her arm." Merlin added.

"It's a good thing you were able to stop her. If her plan had succeeded; I shudder to think at what might have happened." Gaius said.

"Nobody wants to relive that." Leon said; remembering the week or terror.

"I'll need to check on the king; will you be alright with Gwen?" Gaius asked.

"We'll cope. If something happens; we'll come and get you." Gwaine said.

The elderly physician left them and they regrouped around the bed. Arthur was still holding Gwen's hand and Elyon was sitting on the bed with his arm around Gwen's shoulders. When they were children and one of them was sick; the other would stay on the bed with them all day no matter what not even vomiting bugs or chicken pox forced them apart. Elyon was damned if he was leaving Gwen now. To try and stop themselves from considering the worst; they compared different stories and memories they had of Gwen. How she was strong, clever, brave and compassionate. Every so often, Arthur would look up at Elyon and would be on the verge of speech. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the others.

"Is anyone else hungry? It's been a long day." Leon said.

"Yeah I could eat." Merlin replied.

"What are you-?" Gwaine muttered but Percival tilted his head towards Arthur and Elyon and Gwaine nodded in understanding.

"Do you want us to steal you guys something? Some rolls or chicken?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm fine." Arthur replied.

"So am I." Elyon replied.

The others left the room and shut the door behind them. Merlin shushed them and pressed his ear to the door. The others followed suit, trying to hear what was being said through the oak door.

"Elyon, you know that I love Gwen, don't you?" Arthur began.

"Of course I know and I know what you're asking me." Elyon replied.

Arthur was slightly taken aback. "Y-you do?"

Elyon smiled and turned his gaze back to Gwen. "You make her happy in a way that nobody else can. She loves you and you love her. So you have my permission and my blessing."

"Really?" Arthur asked, almost expecting Elyon to take back what he'd just said.

"Yes, you have my permission to ask Gwen to marry you." Elyon replied offering his hand to Arthur to shake.

On the other side of the door Merlin, Leon and Percival grinned. It was about time Prince Prat got ready to pop the question. Gwaine punched the air; if Arthur proposed by the end of the month that meant he'd won the total of the betting pool. Everyone who had placed bets had each put down 5 gold coins and at least forty knights, guards, maids, cooks and various nobility had placed bets which meant he was getting at least 200 gold coins. Lancelot gave a small fake smile and reminded them that they were supposed to be getting food. Quickly they all hurried down to the kitchen and managed to bribe one of the maids to give them all a plate of food without Cook seeing them.

"Do you think Gwen will make it, seriously?" Merlin asked as they sat on an empty flight of stairs to eat.

"Course she will, takes more than a life-sucking potion to beat our future Queen." Gwaine replied confidently.

"Think of all the stuff she's been through. All the times she's been taken hostage or in danger. Gwaine's right, it'll take more than one potion to beat Gwen." Lancelot added.

When they had finished eating; they returned to Gwen's temporary room and pretended that they hadn't eavesdropped on Elyon and Arthur's conversation. For the rest of the evening they waited for something, anything to happen. The waiting was the worst part. Sometime after nightfall Gaius returned to check on Gwen and told Arthur he got another maid to take care of Uther. Gaius also suggested that they all went to bed but they all refused; they were Gwen and Elyon's brothers and insisted on staying with them.

In the early hours of the morning, Merlin stirred in his sleep and woke up. Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival were all sleeping on the floor. Elyon still was sitting on the bed, his arm around Gwen and his head resting against the headboard of the bed. Arthur was sitting awake, still holding tightly to Gwen's hand. He was hoping that if he held on long enough then maybe she would squeeze his hand back as she woke up. Merlin got to his feet and walked over to Arthur and sat on the edge of the bed. Gwen looked so peaceful lying on the bed; it was easy to forget that she was in a coma state.

"You should rest Arthur." Merlin said.

"I can't sleep." Arthur replied stubbornly, rubbing his eyes.

"You need to rest Arthur; you won't be doing Gwen any good if she wakes up and you're the one in the catatonic state." Merlin reasoned.

"I can't sleep," Arthur stressed and Merlin noticed the tears in his eyes. "If I sleep and-and she dies. I'll never forgive myself." Arthur admitted.

"Listen to me, Gwen is not going to die. She's destined for great things and dying right now isn't one of them. Trust me Arthur, Gwen will survive this and someday she will be at your side as you rule Camelot." Merlin promised.

"I wish I could believe that Merlin, I want to believe it but look at her. She's dying and we can't save her." Arthur said, wiping his face.

"Gwen isn't dying. We managed to get her to Gaius in time and the potion he gave allowed her to become stronger. Like Gaius said; she needs to fight this battle herself and we all know that Gwen can never refuse the opportunity to fight. You need to believe in her." Merlin explained. Arthur looked at Gwen and nodded.

"Sometimes you actually are quite clever Merlin. Shame it's a rare occurrence." Arthur said with a touch of his normal tone of voice. Merlin smiled slightly.

"Just get some sleep." Merlin said. Arthur let his eyes rest and Merlin waited a few moments before simply squeezing Gwen's hand.

"Wake up Gwen, please." Merlin muttered and returned to lie down on the floor and went back to sleep.

Dawn broke over Camelot with little change to Gwen's condition. Gaius gave her another dose of the potion, careful not to overdo it as the men woke up, stretching and rubbing any tense muscles. Gwaine and Percival went to fetch them some breakfast while Merlin, Lancelot and Leon stayed with Elyon while Arthur went to check on his father. The maid who Gaius asked to take over Gwen's duties left the room with a bundle of laundry as Arthur entered and sat beside his father. Again Uther was sitting in his chair and staring into space.

"How are you today Father?" Arthur asked. There was no reply from Uther and Arthur rubbed his eyes; he was still tired from refusing to sleep until around four in the morning. Arthur needed to talk to someone privately about Gwen. He had spoken to Merlin last night but they were both half-asleep. His father had to understand how he felt but Uther never realised that Arthur really did love Gwen. His feelings for Gwen weren't the result of some 'temptations'; he genuinely loved her. Before Arthur could stop himself, he was revealing everything to Uther; what happened, his fears and how he wanted to marry Gwen. When Arthur finished, tears were running freely down his face and he wiped them away.

"You love this girl?"

Arthur jumped at the sound of his father's voice and nodded. "More than I can explain."

"She's a servant; my servant." Uther reminded.

"Her brother is Sir Elyon, one of my best knights so technically she's a lady. Gwen's kinder, smarter and braver than any of the 'higher positioned' women I've met. She's compassionate and isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in and if she disagrees with something then she'll let her voice be heard." Arthur reasoned.

Uther hesitated and smiled sadly. "Your mother would have loved her."

Arthur mimicked his father's smile. "I'd like to think so too." From what he had been told about his mother; how kind, intelligent and beautiful she was; Arthur liked to think that if Ygraine was still alive then she would support his relationship with Gwen. She would understand how he felt, wouldn't she? Uther seemed to slip back into his blank state and Arthur headed back to Gwen's room where Lancelot and Merlin were talking in whispers just outside the door.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't." Merlin whispered as Arthur approached them.

"You can't do what?" Arthur asked.

Merlin hesitated; trying to think up a good lie and Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"I told him that he probably could drink Gwaine under the table if he tried." Lancelot lied quickly.

"That would never happen and we've other things to worry about." Arthur said, walking into the room.

The next few days passed without little change. Lord Agravaine, aware that Morgana and Morgause's plan had failed, attempted to get Arthur to return to his duties as Regent Prince as well as returning the knights to training and Merlin to his work. However they all refused point blank to leave Gwen. Word had spread all over Camelot about Gwen's condition and the maids and servants agreed to take over her duties while she was ill as well as providing food and water to the waiting men. They waited and waited, leaving the room only for a change of clothes or to answer the call of nature.

As dawn broke on the tenth day of waiting, Merlin was the first to wake up. Looking around the room, his eyes fell of Gwen who was slowly stirring.

"Hey, wake up!" Merlin said, prodding Gwaine with his foot and shaking Lancelot's shoulder. Her movements had caused Elyon to wake up and he held onto his sister while Merlin got the others up. They all crowded around the bed as Gwen opened her eyes.

"You're alright!" Elyon said, hugging his sister.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Morgana? She used a potion, she took my appearance." Gwen gabbled quickly, Arthur squeezed her hand and Gwen focused on him.

"You're safe and you're alive. That's all that matters." Arthur said, giving Gwen a kiss.

"I'll fetch Gaius." Lancelot said and left the room. Gwen was still confused and disorientated but listened as Merlin explained what had happened; 'accidentally' skipping out the part that he used magic to find her and remove the potion from Morgana's body. Gwen thanked all of them as Lancelot returned with Gaius who checked Gwen over for any underlying problems.

"You should be fine, just take it easy for the next few days; no hard work." Gaius recommended.

"No worries, Merlin will do your work; he's been slacking off the past few days." Arthur said quickly.

"Don't even think about it Merlin. I'm perfectly fine." Gwen said as she attempted to get out of bed before remembering that Morgana had stolen her dress when she kidnapped her.

"How about we get you some clothes before you attempt working again?" Elyon suggested.

"Do you have to?" Gwaine asked cheekily as Leon thumped his arm. Relieved that Gwen was awake, Gaius and Merlin returned to their rooms while the other knights went home for a change of clothes to return to training and Elyon to fetch a dress for Gwen. As the door shut behind him, Gwen turned to Arthur.

"None of you had to stay all the time. I'm not worth that hassle." Gwen said.

"Nonsense, like Merlin said, we're a family. An unusual one I'll admit but a family all the same. Did you honestly think any of us would have left your side?" Arthur asked.

Gwen looked at the bed sheets. She hated being the centre of attention and having people worrying about her but she couldn't help but be touched over the knight's concerns for her. They risked their lives to save her and waited by her bedside as she battled for her life. Arthur and Merlin were right, the knights and Merlin had become her brothers. Not in blood but on a much higher level.

"Just so you know," Arthur's voice cut across her thoughts. "In this family of ours, I don't see you as my sister."

Gwen smiled at him. "I feel the same about you."

Arthur gave her another kiss. It was passionate and loving and the kiss told Gwen just how scared Arthur had been. He was terrified that she would die, that he would never see or speak or hold or kiss her again. The kiss was a reminder that she was still here and still alive. Gwen knew and understood his fear all to well. It was how she felt every time he went into battle or headfirst into danger. The opening of the door forced them apart as Elyon came in with Gwen's lavender dress draped over his arm along with some clean undergarments. A maid was beside him holding a bucket of water. They left Gwen alone to wash and change before she left the room. Arthur was waiting outside the door for her.

"Meet me tonight in our place." Arthur whispered, giving her a kiss and leaving to go to training. The maid, Lucy smiled at Gwen and told her Merlin was waiting in Gaius' room for her. Gwen spent the rest of the day catching up on some of the work she had missed over the past week and a half. The servants and guards were pleased to see that she was awake. Merlin stuck to her side all day supposedly on Gaius' orders in case she collapsed again but Gwen understood the real reason.

"You didn't have to stay, you all know that right?" Gwen asked as they walked towards Uther's rooms. Merlin looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same if it were me or Arthur or Elyon or the others in your place?" Merlin asked.

"That's not the point." Gwen said.

"Yes it is." Merlin replied as they went into Uther's room. Gwen tidied the room while Merlin took the dirty laundry away to be cleaned. As usual Uther was sitting in his chair by the window, staring vacantly into space.

"Good afternoon sire," Gwen said gently, taking away his still-full plate of food. Uther looked right through her as always, lost in his own mind. However he gave a weak smile as Gwen finished her light duties with Merlin's help. The servant girl was kind and did her hardest to do some work despite her friend's attempt to make her rest. As they finished for the day, changing Uther into his nightclothes and helping him into bed like they would a child, Gwen smiled as they left the room.

"What's got you so happy?" Merlin asked, noting her grin.

"I'm alive Merlin; simple as that." Gwen replied and hugged her best friend tightly and walked away. Merlin hesitated and followed Gwen at a distance. When he realised she was heading to meet Arthur, Merlin decided to give them some privacy.

Arthur nervously paced up and down by the doors leading to the gardens. This was it. He was going to do it. Elyon had given his blessing and Uther's claim that Ygraine would have liked Gwen was as close a blessing he was going to get. Now all he had to do was play it cool; be suave, charming, confident… and not screw it up completely.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned and smiled at Gwen who was walking towards him. Arthur offered her his arm and they walked into the grounds. The flower garden was their meeting place, a private place where they would talk or confide in one another or simply lie back and stargaze. It was a beautifully mild night with an inky black sky that was slowly being dotted with stars and laminated by the light of an almost-full moon. They walked around the grounds, Arthur was telling Gwen about any developments in Camelot from when she was unconscious and Gwen was still insisting that none of them had to go to all that hassle for her. Arthur stopped walking and took a hold of Gwen's hand and bent down on one knee and produced a small golden ring.

"Guinevere, there's something I realised over the past week. Seeing you at the point of death made me understand just how much I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world and I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're the kindest, bravest, strongest and most loving person I have ever met and I want the world to know just how much I love you. Therefore, Guinevere Leodegrance I'm asking you; will you marry me?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know what to say." Gwen said in a stunned voice. "Arthur you're a prince and I'm a servant."

"No you're not. As the sister of a knight you're a Lady but I'm not asking you as a prince, I'm asking you as a man. So _Lady_ Guinevere Leodegrance; will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Arthur asked.

Gwen smiled at Arthur. "Yes I will."

Arthur slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed his future wife. As they stood entwined, they were oblivious to the eavesdropper who had watched the scene unfold from the upper window.


	7. Reactions

**AN: Had a bit of writer's block for this one. Decided to just focus on the general reactions but can't figure out what the evil sisters will try next. Kidnapping Gwen again is kinda stupid so any suggestions are helpful. It the morning after the night before and Camelot reacts to the news of the future princess.**

The next morning Arthur woke up smiling. True, Merlin was annoying him but for once Arthur didn't mind. For him, life was simply perfect. He could barely keep a grin off his face despite Merlin making a mess of everything and anything. The same could be said for Gwen who was beaming as she made herself and Elyan breakfast. Elyan smiled at his little sister. If he was right (and the ring on her finger told him he was) then it seemed that Arthur would have some important news for them all later today. What he didn't know was that Gwen and Arthur had agreed to tell the knights and the counsel first before letting the people of Camelot and the other kingdoms know about their engagement. Elyan couldn't stop smiling at Gwen. It was impossible to think that this time yesterday she had been on the verge of death.

"What has you so cheerful then?" Elyan asked Gwen. Gwen subconsciously glanced down at her finger and shrugged.

"Nothing too important." She denied. _Except for the fact that Arthur and I are getting married!_ She added in her head.

The pair of them left their home and walked up to castle. As they crossed the courtyard, Lancelot came up to them.

"Arthur's called a meeting in the hall for half an hour's time." Lancelot explained.

"Did he say what it was about?" Gwen asked. Lancelot shrugged.

"No but he told me to tell you that he wants the king there too. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Gwaine." Lancelot said and walked off.

"Try the tavern!" Elyan called.

"Where else?" Lancelot called back smiling.

Gwen hurried up to Uther's chambers and helped the king get out of bed and get washed and dressed. Caring for the king was similar to looking after a child. Uther was incapable of doing anything for himself these days, locked away in his mind as he was. As she got him dressed, Gwen tried talking to the king but as usual there was no real response. She missed the small smile he gave at the ring around her finger. Uther Pendragon may have been gone in the head but he still remembered the day when he had asked his beloved Ygraine to be his wife. Gwen finished putting on Uther's shoes and helped him to his feet.

"Sire, Arthur has called a meeting and he wants you there. I'm to escort you if you wish." Gwen said, offering her hand to Uther. Uther hesitated and took it. Gwen slowly walked with him from his chambers down to the Great Hall where the knights, the counsel, Lord Agravaine and Merlin were all waiting on them to arrive. Arthur was in the centre of the room and grinned when he saw his fiancée and his father enter the room. Uther seemed slightly out of touch with the situation but it was to be expected; he had rarely left his room for the past year. Gwen led Uther to his throne and sat him down on it. Arthur walked over and squeezed her hand, smiling at her.

"Father, Guinevere is the woman that I told you about a few days ago. Do you remember?" Arthur asked gently. Uther hesitated before nodding once. Arthur's smile grew wider as he turned and faced everyone else. "Then let me introduce you to Lady Guinevere Leodegrance, my fiancée."

There was a moment of silence before Gwaine punched the air. "Yes! I won!"

"Won what?" Gwen asked. Gwaine smirked.

"Ask Merlin," he replied cheekily, grinning at Merlin who now looked ready to run as fast as he can, as far as he can. Elyan walked over, hugged Gwen and shook Arthur's hand.

"Welcome to the family." Elyan said.

"Thank you Elyan." Arthur replied. The knights and the counsel offered their congratulations. Gwen may have worked as a servant but being the sister of Sir Elyan meant that in the eyes of the law, she was a lady and therefore there was no reason why she shouldn't be Arthur's bride. Only two people didn't look pleased with the news; Lord Agravaine and Lancelot.

"I want everyone to know." Arthur said half an hour later as Gwen tidied Uther's chamber.

"So do I, but I'm not exactly looking forward to their reactions." Gwen replied. She knew how spiteful some of the 'higher ranking' women who visited Camelot could be. Many of the women who once claimed to be one of Morgana's best friends were the first to say spiteful things whenever Morgana's true nature was revealed. Gwen knew that she was going to face a backlash of raised eyebrows, barely concealed insults and rumours about every aspect of her life.

Arthur walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry about it. You're better than any of them. I was thinking maybe we could make a public announcement later today and maybe hold a banquet on Saturday to celebrate?"

"I think that would be alright." Gwen replied as Arthur pressed a kiss to her head.

Lord Agravaine sped out of Camelot on his horse and into the woods where Morgana and Morgause were living in their hut. The sisters had been furious when they realised that Gwen, Merlin and the knights had escaped. When Agravaine arrived, he knocked once on the door and let himself in. Morgana was mixing a potion for Morgause to ease her wounds. The older sister regarded Agravaine as he walked in.

"What news from Camelot?" Morgause asked.

"Sadly the servant girl managed to survive the potion and Arthur has proposed marriage to her. It seems your vision is coming to fruition." Agravaine replied. Morgana froze and her face hardened. This was not good, if her vision of the wedding came true then it was only natural that the vision she'd had of Gwen being crowned Queen would also happen. This was serious; Gwen was becoming more of a threat to her and she needed her out of the picture. But how?

"How are we to eliminate her then?" Morgana asked.

"I think I may have something." Morgause replied.

In Camelot word was spreading that Prince Arthur was going to make an important announcement and everyone was to gather in the courtyard of the castle at 5 pm. From as early as half 4, people were crowding into the courtyard, waiting to hear what news their prince had for them. Many were worried that it was bad news; like the death of the king or a possible attack. Others tried to be more optimistic. If it was something bad, he would have announced it straightaway. As 5pm neared, Agravaine slipped back into the castle and walked to the balcony were Arthur was waiting with Gaius, Merlin and Gwen who was nervously chewing on one of her finger nails. As Agravaine watched, Arthur took Gwen's hand and whispered in her ear. The five of them then walked out onto the balcony and the crowd of servants, knights and townspeople fell silent.

"People of Camelot, we have excellent news for you all. Many of you know Guinevere, I'm sure and you knew how ill she had been for the past week before her recovery yesterday. I am pleased to announce that last night, she done me the great honour of agreeing to be my wife." Arthur said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gwen.

Gwen watched as everyone began cheering at the news. She knew many of the people in the crowd who were cheering at her news. Gwen spotted some of her friends and waved at them. The knights were all beaming with pride but as Gwen looked over at the knights, she noticed that Lancelot couldn't meet her gaze and she watched as he managed to slip away into the crowds. As they returned inside, Gwen made an excuse and walked off, trying to find Lancelot.

Lancelot leant against the stable wall. He was no fool; he knew how much Arthur and Gwen loved one another and knew they would be happy together. Despite everything, he still held onto the hope that maybe Gwen would have chosen him over Arthur.

"Lancelot?"

Speak of the devil. Lancelot looked up and Gwen walked over. "Congratulations." He said, forcing the word out like it was poisonous.

"I'm sorry Lancelot but I love Arthur." Gwen replied.

"I still love you Gwen." Lancelot said, reaching for her hand. Gwen pulled it away and turned her back on Lancelot. She always would care for Lancelot but not in the way that she loved Arthur. He had to understand that they could never be together. Gwen turned and looked Lancelot straight in the eyes.

"If you loved me Lancelot; then you would let me go." Gwen said gently and walked away.

Lancelot watched her walk away. She was right; it was time for him to stop holding onto something that could never be. Gwen deserved happiness and that was what Arthur was able to give her and in return she was able to give him the brave, compassionate and loving Queen that Arthur and Camelot deserved.


	8. The Engagement Banquet

**AN: Just a little filler chapter here while I figure out just what Morgana and Morgause's evil plot will entail. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing. Also the design of Gwen's dress was one I made on the Tudor's game on Doll Divine; childish but great fun; try it yourselves!**

Over the next two weeks, Camelot was preparing for the banquet that was being held for Arthur and Gwen's engagement. Nobility from neighbouring kingdoms had been invited and it was on this night that Gwen would be formally introduced to them as Lady Guinevere the fiancée of the Prince. As the day of the banquet approached; the entire palace was buzzing with preparations. The kitchens were preparing course after course, the palace was being scrubbed from top to bottom and the palace dressmaker, Rowena was working on the dress that Gwen would wear. Gwen herself was still caring for Uther but agreed to give up her other duties and move into the palace. (After a four hour debate on the idea against Arthur and Lord Agravaine.) The sudden transition from servant to lady was beyond strange. The people she used to work with were now calling her 'Lady'; guards were posted outside her new chambers inside the palace and it seemed as though everyone was watching every move that she made. It was actually quite unnerving.

The different kings and queens, lords and ladies had been intrigued when the invitations from Camelot arrived. Prince Arthur was getting married, it said, and they were invited to his engagement banquet to meet the young woman. It hadn't taken long for them to discover that the lady in question was actually a servant girl who had worked for the former Lady Morgana and know was the servant to King Uther. This heightened their interest and many wished to see for themselves just what had made the prince wish to marry a servant when he was expected to marry a princess or a lady.

The day of the banquet arrived and Gwen watched from her window as the guests began to arrive. There were a few she recognised from their past visits. She spotted King Olaf though thankfully not Princess Vivian. She also spotted Princess Elena who dismounted her horse more gracefully than she would have done before the Changeling was released from her body. Gwen turned away from the window when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Gwen called. Rowena entered with a pile of red fabric in her arms. She set it down on the bed and Gwen's hands flew to her mouth. This was undoubtedly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was red with long sleeves, a patterned bodice and a flowing skirt. Gwen gingerly tried it on and the dress fitted her perfectly. It was elegant yet simple without jewels or too much embroidery. As Rowena fastened the dress, Gwen gave the dressmaker a tight hug.

"It's perfect Rowena, how much do I owe you?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry about that; the prince paid for it. Just make us proud tonight." Rowena replied as Merlin came into the room and did a double-take at the sight of Gwen.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked.

"Almost." Gwen replied, quickly brushing her hair and tying up some of her curls and letting the rest hang freely down her back. The three of them left her room; Rowena was heading home and Merlin escorted Gwen to the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Absolutely terrified." Gwen replied; her stomach had been in knots all day. Merlin squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be fine and if you need anything; get it yourself." Merlin joked as he opened the door. The room was crowded with people who had all taken their seats at the table. Gwen took a deep breath and walked into the room. Immediately all eyes were on her and everyone was silent as the nobility gave Gwen the once-over. Gwen walked slowly into the room where Arthur got up from his seat to meet her in the middle of the hall. As she walked towards him the silence was broken by a piercing wolf-whistle from a certain scruffy haired knight. Gwen couldn't help but giggle as Arthur shot Gwaine a death glare but Gwaine ignored it and winked at Gwen. Arthur took Gwen's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Scared but I think I'll be fine." Gwen murmured.

"Lords and ladies, knights and royalty; I invited you all here to Camelot this evening as I would like to introduce you to Lady Guinevere Leodegrance, my wife-to-be." Arthur announced as he led Gwen up to the top of the table and they sat next to one another. On Arthur's other side was Lord Agravaine and on Gwen's was a King that she wasn't familiar with.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady. I'm King Robert." The king introduced himself and offered his hand.

Gwen shook it, "Pleasure to meet you Sire." She replied politely. As the food and drink began being set out, Merlin was working at their table obviously and kept giving Gwen reassuring smiles. As the feast progressed, Gwen slowly became more confident; speaking to King Robert and his wife Queen Leah about both swordsmanship and embroidery. The feast seemed to go without a hitch until the unmistakable sound of someone vomiting echoed around the room. Everyone fell silent and the servants rushed over to the small girl who had been sick. Gwen got to her feet and walked over and knelt beside the girl, avoiding getting any vomit on the dress Rowena had made her.

Hazel had been feeling ill all day but when she was told that she was serving at the big banquet tonight; she had tried so hard not to throw up. The other servants who had seen Gwen enter the room had sprinted to the kitchens, gushing about how beautiful and regal she looked. She wanted to see Lady Gwen in her pretty dress and looking like a princess. Hazel liked Gwen; she had been nice to the seven year old since she started working in the palace last year. She had managed not to be sick all day but now her stomach had let her down. Embarrassment, nausea and the pain in her throat from being sick meant that tears began slipping down the child's face. Hazel was unaware of the arms wrapping themselves around her shaking body.

"It's Ok; you're not in any trouble."

Hazel cried harder. She had ruined the big banquet because of her upset tummy but still Gwen was being so nice. She didn't deserve it. Gwen looked at Merlin and Gaius. "I'll clean it up." Anna offered.

"Merlin can you carry the girl down to my chambers." Gaius said.

"No, I'll do it." Gwen replied and picked up Hazel and turned back to the court. Some of them looked sympathetic when they realised it had been a child who was ill; not a servant who'd been on the drink. Others were watching Gwen curiously as she gently shifted the small child around her arms.

"If you will excuse us, we shouldn't be too long." Gaius said to Arthur who looked at Gwen and nodded.

"That should be fine." Arthur replied and as they left and the servants finished cleaning the mess, conversation resumed as usual and many now discussed the odd actions of Lady Guinevere. The care she had for a servant seemed unusual but then, she had been a servant herself for so long that it probably was just a habit she'd yet to break.

"Are you alright Hazel?" Gwen asked as they walked slowly, careful not to jostle the little girl around too much. Hazel shook her head. "Well if you think you're going to be sick again just pull my hair and I'll let you down." Gwen replied as they neared Gaius' chambers. There Gaius gave Hazel a tonic and sleeping draught while Gwen set her down in one of the beds for the night.

"Poor thing," Gwen said. It always broke her heart to see an ill person, especially a child, still working even though they were in no state to.

"It happens to all of us. How are you feeling?" Gaius asked.

"Not as nervous, some of the nobility seem alright but I bet some of them are offering some harsh words now." Gwen replied. She had seen the looks and knew what they were thinking; once a servant, always a servant. But she was proud of her background, maybe she wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth but that didn't matter to her so why should it matter to them.

"Just remember they only think they know you; their opinions don't actually matter." Gaius replied.

"Are you heading back?" Gwen asked.

"No, no. I'll keep an eye on the child. Enjoy yourself." Gaius replied. Gwen hugged Gaius and returned up to the Hall. The food had all been cleared away and the tables were being set aside for the dancing. This above all else was what Gwen was dreading the most. She knew how to dance; when they were younger Morgana had insisted that Gwen join in with her dance lessons. It was the idea of dancing with the strange kings and lords which was unsettling. Arthur had been in conversation with Leon and Elyan when Gwen came back and as he walked over to her, the musicians took their cue and began playing.

"How's the child?" Arthur asked.

"She should be alright, Gaius is looking after her." Gwen replied as they danced.

"You're still the sweet Gwen you always have been." Arthur smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gwen jokingly challenged.

As the song ended and another began, others began taking to the floor. Gwen spotted Leon dancing with his wife, Lady Johanna. Gwaine was sizing up each lady and princess; carefully selecting his choice. Lancelot was dancing with a woman Gwen didn't recognise, as was Elyan.

"May I cut in?" Percival asked.

"Of course," Arthur replied and allowed Gwen and Percival to dance with one another.

"Is something wrong Percival?" Gwen asked. There seemed to be something distracting the muscular knight.

"I was wondering if you knew that young woman, the blonde in the yellow dress?" Percival replied. Gwen allowed him to spin her around so she could see who he was talking about.

"Princess Elena?" Gwen asked. Percival nodded. "She's really nice, not like other princesses. She's slightly clumsy but can ride a horse better than anyone. Even Arthur admitted so."

"Really?" Percival asked. Arthur never admitted if someone was better than him unless…

"She beat him in a race." Gwen confirmed.

"Interesting," Percival said.

"You should ask her to dance, you'll never know; she may not yet be engaged." Gwen commented, Percival smiled and walked over to Elena, asking her to dance. Gwen walked over to the table, getting herself a drink of water.

"Doing a spot of matchmaking are we?" Elyan asked.

"Looking for someone?" Gwen asked. Elyan shook his head.

"No, it's my turn to keep an eye on Gwaine, hang on," Elyan said and quickly managed to stop Gwaine from flirting with Queen Leah. Gwen smiled at Gwaine; the scruffy haired knight seemed to live to cause trouble. He was like a human goblin, only without the desire for gold.

"Will he ever behave?" Merlin asked, standing beside Gwen.

"Would he be Gwaine if he did?" Gwen countered.

"True," Merlin mused as Arthur walked over to them and took Gwen's hand and led her back onto the dance floor. It was gone two in the morning by the time the music stopped, Gwen had been holding back yawns for an hour and bade the guests a good night's rest. The servants came in, ready to clear up the hall but Arthur insisted that they all go home and leave it until the morning. The servants gratefully left and hurried home to get some sleep. Gwen yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"My I escort you to your chambers my lady?" Arthur smiled, offering his arm. Gwen took it and they wandered through the castle until they reached Gwen's rooms.

"It was a wonderful banquet," Gwen said.

"It was your banquet, of course it was perfect." Arthur replied and kissed her goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gwen replied and entered her chambers.

"Oh how romantic, I think I might be sick." Morgana snapped, looking away from Morgause's Seeing Crystal. Morgause herself was asleep with an old potion book open on her bed. Her sister had come across the potion they required for their plan. This plan was one that would eliminate that servant usurper to Morgana's throne. Their plan was fool proof, not even that pathetic excuse for a sorcerer Merlin would ruin their plans…

**AN: Writer's block is gone (WHOO!), chapter 9 is a work in progress and will be up soon.**


	9. Round 2: Change of Heart

**AN: So we had the nice little banquet in the last chapter, now it's time for some drama. Round One went to Gwen and the knights; now it's time for Round Two. **

Agravaine rode back into Camelot. He and Morgana and Morgause were plotting how to get rid of Guinevere. Kidnapping the girl didn't work and she had the protection of Arthur and the knights. It was a tough problem. Agravaine couldn't do anything rational; he needed to maintain the façade of the caring uncle for as long as possible. One wrong move and his cover were blown. Lord Agravaine was aware that that old fool Gaius suspected him which meant he really had to watch his step. Despite this, Morgana and Morgause showed how intelligent they were by finding and concocting a very powerful potion.

"_Take this; ensure that Arthur drinks all of it." Morgause said, pressing the bottle into his palm. Agravaine studied the black liquid inside the bottle._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_A very powerful potion from the Old Religion, not even the High Priestesses dared to use it once they realised what it could do." Morgause replied._

"_What does it do?" Agravaine replied. It had to be something extremely dangerous if the High Priestesses rarely used it._

"_It turns true love into pure hatred. Once it's drunk; the drinker instantly despises the person they love the most." Morgana replied._

"_Guinevere.__" __Agravaine__said,__understanding__the__plan__immediately._

"_As soon as Arthur drinks this, the next time he even looks at Gwen or hears her name; he'll feel nothing but loathing for her. He'll hate her so much that he'll believe whatever you tell him about her. That's why it was banned, the concept of such hatred caused chaos whenever it was abused." Morgause said._

"_Is there any cure for it?" Agravaine asked; their plans had been foiled so far._

"_That's the best thing; there is no known cure. Therefore I don't want any mistakes. I should hope to have total control over Camelot before the week is out." Morgana replied as Agravaine left._

Agravaine rode back into Camelot and up to the palace. Fate seemed to be in his favour; Arthur was training with his knights and the sun was blazing overhead. He would be thirsty. Agravaine felt the bottle in his pocket. This was almost too easy.

"Shall I take your horse my lord?" one of the stable boys asked.

"I suggest you do; it is your job after all." Agravaine snapped, dismounting and walking to the palace. He passed by Gwen's chambers and laughed to himself. He hoped she enjoyed pretending to be nobility today; for it would be her last.

"Do you need anything else Gwen?" Hazel asked as she dusted the table.

Gwen smiled at Hazel as she mended Elyan's cape for him. When she asked if Hazel could be a little handmaid to her, Hazel leapt at the chance. Everyone knew that Gwen still did the majority of her own chores, even scrubbing the floors, but was very fond of the little girl and simply wanted some company.

"Yes, I want you to go down to the meadow, just outside the lower town and collect as many flowers as you want. You did really good work today." Gwen replied. Hazel dropped the broom and wrapped her arms around Gwen in a tight hug and hurried from the room. Gwen finished fixing Elyan's cape and folded it up to give to him. Gwen walked down to the courtyard and found Elyan there with Gwaine and Percival.

"Elyan," Gwen said, walking over and handed her brother his cape. Elyan grinned and hugged Gwen. "That'll be two gold coins." Gwen joked.

"I don't think so." Elyan replied.

"Don't suppose you could mend mine too?" Gwaine asked.

"Sorry, family only." Gwen teased.

"Aha, I knew you'd forget about us poor lower folk soon enough." Gwaine teased.

"I'm only teasing," Gwen replied.

"So am I." Gwaine grinned and gave her a quick hug.

"Have you seen Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"He, Leon and Lancelot are putting a few new recruits through their paces. Some of them are pretty cocky. They won't be for long." Percival replied knowingly. Gwen nodded. Some of the boys who had just become knights were unbearable to be around. Until their first training session when they got the seven bells knocked clean out of them.

As they walked off to get changed out of their chain mail, Gwen walked over to the training ground and watched the new recruits training. Some of the new knights seemed quite good; others were terribly arrogant until they faced Arthur, Leon and Lancelot. Gwen remembered when she and Morgana used to spy on the training missions. When they were children, they would try and mimic the moves then as they got older they would spy simply to watch the handsome knights train or else find something to tease Arthur about. She missed those days; when she and Morgana were friends. Sometimes Gwen wondered about the possibility that maybe the Morgana that they were once friends with still existed under the cruel woman who captured and almost killed her and Uther however Gwen knew that the Morgana they had once known and loved was gone forever.

"Gwen,"

Gwen jumped and turned around. Merlin was standing behind her. "You scared me."

"Sorry, but Gaius wants to know whether or not you want to keep doing your healing training with him and if so to come with me to his room." Merlin replied.

"Of course," Gwen replied and they walked back inside.

Arthur easily knocked the boy to the ground. New recruits; sometimes he liked working with because it meant he was personally building up the army that he would control as King. However the new boys tended to be arrogant little brats and a nightmare to be around. Still they were all young once.

"Right that's enough for today; I want you all here tomorrow morning at nine am. No exceptions." Arthur said, taking his sword and walking across the grounds. Leon and Lancelot headed in other direction and the new recruits slowly limped home. Arthur reached his chambers and rolled his eyes. Typical. Merlin had gone walkabout again. Arthur pulled off his chain mail and rubbed his face.

"Arthur," Agravaine said, knocking the door. Arthur turned and nodded to his uncle, allowing him in. Agravaine held two goblets in his hand and handed one to Arthur.

"You look like you need this." Agravaine said.

"New recruits." Arthur replied, drinking the water in one, frowning slightly at the unusual taste. It was probably because he was dehydrated. Agravaine walked over to his nephew.

"So how are you and Guinevere?" he asked.

Almost immediately, Arthur scowled at him. Fury boiled in his veins at the sound of the girl's name. He couldn't explain it but he felt nothing but loathing and hatred at the sound of the name.

"What do you mean?" Arthur snapped.

"Guinevere Leodegrance, your fiancée Arthur." Agravaine replied. Arthur looked at him and began laughing cockily before scowling.

"Sir Elyan's sister? Uncle have you been on the mead? Why on earth would I marry her? I can barely stand to be in the same room as the girl. And besides; she's nothing more than a servant." Arthur replied angrily.

Agravaine smirked and chuckled slightly. "I must be getting foolish in my old age. Of course you despise Gwen. She means nothing to you; her father was accused of sorcery and a traitor to Camelot. The girl is beguiling and somehow managed to convince everyone you're in love with her. Almost like… sorcery. Wouldn't you agree?" Agravaine commented.

Arthur's face hardened. He felt nothing but revulsion towards the servant girl. Yet he had memories of talking to her, dancing with her, kissing her, fighting alongside her and asking her to marry him. The answer was clear to him. The girl was a sorceress and had enchanted Arthur to fall in love with her. How could he love such a pitiful and disgusting excuse of a woman? Her simpering nature; her unwomanly skills with a sword; the way that she thought she could speak to a man, especially her superiors as if she were equal or better to them; all of it made Arthur feel like vomiting. The evil wretch had made him look like such a fool.

She would pay.

Agravaine smirked as Arthur began pacing, ranting under his breath at how he despised Gwen and how she must be a sorceress to have tricked him in such a way. Just to be sure, Agravaine decided to test just how far Arthur's loathing extended and left the room to find Guinevere.

"Gently crush the leeches into powder then add it to the mixture." Gaius instructed. Gwen and Merlin did as they were asked to and tentatively added the powered leeches to the mixture which let out a puff of smoke and turned a sickly yellow colour. Gaius collected the mixture and placed it into a bottle and attached a label.

"What does that cure anyway?" Merlin asked.

"It doesn't cure anything; it induces vomiting to expel a toxin or potion from the body. Three drops is enough to expel everything a person consumed in the past two days." Gaius replied. "And get the idea out of your head Merlin."

"What?" Merlin replied with false innocence. He had _not_ been thinking about adding it to Arthur's food. Well… the idea was tempting.

"Arthur's not that bad Merlin," Gwen said smiling.

"Tell me that when it's you he uses for target practise." Merlin replied, knowing that it would never happen. Anyone could see how devoted Arthur and Gwen were to one another.

Agravaine knocked on the door and entered. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. My lady, Arthur wishes to see you."

"Oh, thank you my lord." Gwen replied, wiping her hands on a cloth and following Lord Agravaine back to Arthur's chambers. Gwen walked inside and watched Arthur pace slightly. He didn't look happy. The new recruits must have been more annoying than she thought.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked, walking over and took his hand.

"Get your filthy servant hands off me." Arthur snapped, pulling his hand free. Gwen frowned slightly.

"What's the matter with you?" Gwen asked.

"You; you're what's the matter with me!" Arthur snapped.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Gwen asked feeling confused.

Arthur frowned at her. "You enchanted me you little sorceress whore. You made me believe that I was in love with you so that you could take over Camelot. You make me sick!"

"Arthur I'm no more a sorcerer than you are. I would never want to hurt you or Camelot. What's gotten into you?" Gwen asked, his words were wounding her more than if he had clenched his fists and punched her in the face.

"You can stop your sick games. I am the crown prince of Camelot and you mean nothing to me. You are nothing more than a traitor and I despise everything about you." Arthur yelled and summoned the guards. Two of the guards hurried into the room.

"Take this thing to the dungeons. She is to be tried for treason and sorcery before the council at sunset." Arthur snapped. As the guards went to grab Gwen she dodged them and ran as fast as she could. She could hear Arthur swear and give chase. Gwen slid into an alcove and waited for them to pass and sank to the floor. What was going on? Just this morning Arthur had kissed her and told her how much he loved her. Now he was having her tried for treason and sorcery. Gwen wiped her eyes and got to her feet. Sitting and crying wouldn't solve anything. She needed to find Gaius, he would know something.

Gaius and Merlin were tidying away when the guards burst into the room and began turning it upside-down. "What is the meaning of this?" Gaius asked.

"Where's Gwen hiding?" one of the guards asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would Gwen be hiding?" Merlin asked.

"Prince Arthur has ordered her to be arrested on counts of sorcery and treason. Where is she?" the guard asked.

"We haven't seen her but if we do, we'll be sure to tell you." Gaius replied sharply and the guards left. As the door shut, Gaius gently tapped the hidden trapdoor under the table with his foot. Gwen opened it and pulled herself up and crawled out from under the table.

"Thank you Gaius." She replied.

"What is actually going on?" Merlin asked.

"I have no idea, when I arrived Arthur was in an awful mood; I thought the new recruits must have angered him but when I tried to hold his hand, he completely lost it. He began ranting and yelling; accusing me of enchanting him to fall in love and he began saying how much he despised me, that I made him sick and that … that I was a whore. If he punched me in the face it wouldn't have hurt as much as that." Gwen said, staring at the floor and trying not to cry.

"He's got to be under a spell." Merlin said instantly.

"What if he isn't?" Gwen asked quietly; that was the one fear that had been rebounding round her head from the moment Arthur began saying all those awful things. What if Arthur wasn't under some spell? What if he'd suddenly realised that she wasn't good enough for him and had convinced himself she was a sorceress?

"Gwen, Arthur couldn't hate you unless he was under a spell of some kind. We'll find a way to reverse it." Gaius reassured.

"I'll get the knights; we'll need them to know what's going on." Merlin said hurrying from the room. Luck was both in and out of his favour. He found the knights quickly enough but Arthur had just ordered them to find Gwen and if necessary, kill her on sight. Elyan looked as if he either wanted to beat some sense into Arthur or beat some answers out of him. The other knights were more confused at the situation. Gwaine walked over to Merlin.

"Arthur's gone mental." He muttered under his breath.

"I think I know what's going on. We need to go to Gaius' quarters." Merlin whispered to Gwaine who returned to the knights and the six slipped away without Arthur or Agravaine noticing. Merlin tapped once on the door and said 'It's me,' before opening it and the six slipped inside. Gwen climbed out from under the table and Elyan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok what is going around here?" Leon asked. "Arthur's issued your death warrant."

"We think he's been enchanted somehow but we need to find out how." Gaius replied.

"There are no sorcerers in Camelot." Lancelot said.

"They could have used a potion, had it smuggled in?" Percival suggested.

"That would mean there could be a traitor in Camelot." Merlin said. He and Gaius knew that Agravaine was the traitor; ever since he had asked Gaius about any knowledge about Emrys; he had given himself away. The problem was; nobody would or could believe them if they spouted accusations. Especially not Arthur.

"Enchanted or not; Arthur should be grateful he still has his head." Elyan muttered. Ever since he returned to Camelot; he and Gwen were closer than they had been before he left. It was just the two of them. Anne died and Thomas had been executed a few years ago by Uther's command. Becoming a knight simply meant that Elyan had become even more protective over Gwen and he wasn't going to let Arthur think he can get away with this without Elyan giving him a damn good piece of his mind.

"It's clearly not a random enchantment. Arthur's been enchanted to believe that his love for Gwen is really hatred to the extent that he wants you dead. This has got motive and grudge written all over it." Merlin said.

"Well we don't need to be geniuses to know who has a grudge against me. The question is what have Morgana and Morgause done and how have they done it?" Gwen stated.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that you aren't safe until we find out. We've got to get you out of Camelot." Lancelot reminded.

"I'm not going anywhere. Arthur didn't abandon me when I needed him and I won't abandon him." Gwen retorted.

"How are we going to hide you? Every guard and knight is supposed to be looking for you, even us." Elyan asked.

"You could hide at one of our homes, well not Elyan's obviously, and we wait it out and tell Arthur you managed to escape us." Percival suggested.

"Gwen you can stay here." Gaius offered.

"Thank you Gaius; you lot should get going. The last thing we want is for Arthur to get suspicious." Gwen informed. The knights and Merlin left, casting worried looks over their shoulder at Gwen. As Lancelot shut the door behind them, Gwen wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Gaius gently put his hand on her wrist.

"You can cry if you want." Gaius whispered.

Gwen screwed up her face but refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. Ever since she was a child and was running around with the boys; the first thing she taught herself to do was stop herself from crying when she fell over or got hurt. The boys already thought she was weaker than them because she was a girl and Gwen never wanted to give them the satisfaction of knowing she was hurt by their rough and tumble games. Gwen had always been a tomboy as a child; playing and scrapping, wooden-sword fighting and climbing trees and getting covered in mud with the boys. Her idea of hell was sitting and learning embroidery or picking flowers. It was only as she got older and began working with Morgana, who was expected to be ladylike that she became more girly, learning how to sew and gather flowers. It had been quite a shock to the twelve year old Gwen who suddenly realised how much she liked wandering in the meadow collecting wildflowers or sitting working on making or repairing a dress or cloak or shawl with the other maids and girls her age. Obviously these days, Gwen was unlikely to be seen tree climbing or having mud wars and only fought when she had to. But the refusal to show weakness remained. Gwen shook her head.

"We need to find out what's happened to Arthur and fast." She said. Gaius gestured to his books on potions and enchantments and they both took a pile of them. Hours passed and they still found nothing; Lancelot had slipped back and informed them that as far as Arthur and Agravaine knew; Gwen had managed to give them the slip and they were searching the woods. He also informed them that the other knights and guards were aware that Arthur was under a spell and were instructed to play along with the search until further notice.

"Thank you Lancelot," Gwen said, returning her gaze to the book she was flicking through as Lancelot left them. She stopped as she came across a page that seemed promising. "I think I've got something. It's called 'The Reversal of Heart' potion."

"It was used by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. Legend has it they banned the use of it once it was discovered what it could do." Gaius explained, reading the text over Gwen's shoulder.

"Which is?" Gwen asked.

"It causes the drinker to have a total reversal of heart concerning the person they regard as a true love. It's basically the opposite of the potion Arthur was given to fall in love with Princess Vivian. This one is far more dangerous; it allows the mind to be manipulated by hatred into believing whatever the drinker is told about their loved one. In this case, Arthur was tricked into believing you have magic." Gaius explained.

"No wonder it was banned; that could be used to start wars. If a King killed his Queen; her kingdom could start a war against him." Gwen mused.

"Precisely why it was banned; the implications it had were disastrous." Gaius replied as Merlin walked in and joined them, his duties finished for the day.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"The Reversal of Heart potion, apparently it turns love into hate. We think Arthur drank it. Is there a cure?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure," Gaius replied.

"What?" Merlin asked. "Why not?"

"The damage it caused happened so quickly, if there is a cure, scholars back then didn't know it. It was created by the High Priestesses and I doubt the last two of their kind would be willing to help." Gaius explained.

"There's got to be someone who would know." Gwen said.

"I think there is." Merlin replied, looking at Gaius.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Gaius warned.

"Who are you talking about?" Gwen repeated.

Gaius nodded at Merlin who turned to Gwen; one of his best friends. It was time to tell her his greatest secrets.

"I know someone who could help; but he lives outside of Camelot." Merlin explained.

"I'm coming with you; if he or she can help Arthur then I want to see them." Gwen insisted.

"I don't think that's wise," Gaius replied.

"Lancelot told us that the knights and guards know Arthur's been enchanted and are only pretending to search. The only problem will be disguising myself and I only have to wear a cloak for that. You all saved me when I needed you; it's only fair that we all do the same for Arthur." Gwen argued.

"OK, let's go." Merlin said. "There's a cloak in my room you can borrow." Gwen fetched the cloak and Gaius turned to Merlin.

"Is this wise?" he asked.

"I don't know but if anyone knows anything that could help it would be Kilgharragh." Merlin replied as Gwen reappeared with the cloak around her shoulders.

Together they took Merlin's horse and rode out of Camelot, Gwen kept the hood over her face as they passed the guards who nodded and let them out of the gates. They rode into the woods until they came to a clearing and dismounted. Merlin looked around and turned to Gwen.

"Ok; I'm about to tell you two things but please just hear me out and don't panic." Merlin said. Gwen nodded and he revealed the truth. "I'm a warlock."

"What?" Gwen asked; Merlin was a warlock? It was only the seriousness of the situation that Gwen knew he was telling the truth. Why else would he only admit it now? Besides, it made sense. There was always something weird about Merlin but she could never quite put her finger on what it was. "I believe you. What else do you have to tell me?"

"I think I'd better show you." Merlin replied. "_Dragon,__meum__audite__me__et__respondebo__vocant.__Sic__venit__hora__eius,__dominus__vocat__te__postulo.__An__mihi__debes.__"_

Gwen's mouth fell open as Merlin spoke in another language and grabbed onto his arm as the Great Dragon fell from the sky and landed in front of them, bowing his head to Merlin.

"I'm a Dragon Lord." Merlin said casually, as if he summoned the Great Dragon everyday.

"That's the Great Dragon," Gwen muttered, stunned.

"He's not as bad as you think, quite tame really." Merlin commented with a reassuring smile before turning to Kilgharragh. "Thank you for coming."

"It is my duty young Dragon Lord, who is your friend?" Kilgharragh asked.

"This is Gwen Leodegrance, Prince Arthur's fiancée." Merlin replied. Gwen nodded nervously at the dragon. Last time she saw him, he was trying to burn Camelot to the ground.

"Ah yes, Guinevere Leodegrance, the Once and Future Queen, a pleasure to meet you." Kilgharragh said, bowing his scaly head.

"Um, t-thank you." Gwen stammered.

"We have a problem, we think Arthur's been enchanted by a potion. The Reversal of Heart potion but Gaius can't find a cure. Do you know of one?" Merlin asked.

"A powerful potion indeed," Kilgharragh stated. "This is a hard spell to break."

"How do we break it?" Gwen asked.

"First the potion needed to be expelled from the body however the potion also is used to affect the mental state of the drinker. There are only two ways to break the mental bonds. The first is with a kiss from the loved one. This will break the hold on the true memories. The second is with tears of remorse; to wash the potion from the mind. Neither works on its own. Good luck both of you." Kilgharragh said.

"Thank you," Gwen and Merlin said as the dragon spread his wings and took flight again. They returned to Camelot and early the next morning gathered the knights in Gaius' rooms and relayed everything Kilgharragh said except the minor detail that this information came from the same dragon which tried to burn Camelot to the ground about two years beforehand. With the information; they devised their plan of action.

Arthur was again woken by the sound of Merlin drawing back his curtains and that annoying 'rise and shine' phrase of his. Arthur rolled over and shut his eyes. He didn't see the figure slip behind his changing screen or the figures who stood outside his door, waiting. He also didn't see the bucket by the side of his bed.

"I've got your breakfast and some word about the search for Gwen." Merlin said.

Arthur sat upright, glaring at Merlin. "Well? Have they found her or not?" he spat.

"Not yet, here's your breakfast by the way." Merlin said, setting the plate in front of Arthur and reaching for the bucket as Arthur bit into a sausage and swallowed. Arthur retched and Merlin shoved the bucket under his chin as Arthur vomited repeatedly into the bucket. When the vomiting subsided, Arthur shoved his breakfast away, slumping back onto his pillows and Merlin handed him a drink of water. Merlin went to empty the bucket and nodded at Gwen who took a deep breath and walked out from behind the screen.

"You?" Arthur snarled at the sight of her. Gwen crossed her fingers and stepped towards him.

"Arthur," Gwen said, clutching the cloak tighter. This had to work.

"Guards!" Arthur yelled.

"Don't bother, they aren't here." Gwen replied, walking towards him. Arthur stumbled out of his bed and grabbed his sword and scowled at her.

"Stay away from me you witch." Arthur snarled.

"Arthur you've been enchanted and you have to remember. Remember who I am, what we've been through and how you feel for me." Gwen said, standing in front of Arthur and before he could raise his sword, she kissed him.

The kiss, the feeling of her mouth on his allowed Arthur to remember; remember first meeting the shy girl who was Morgana's new handmaid; the teenager who would take Morgana's side when the half-siblings would argue; the woman who spoke to him like he was a man, not a prince; the woman who he fell in love with.

But the memories were still tainted; tainted with the suggestion of sorcery. And this contamination meant that Arthur couldn't stop himself and pressed the sword into Gwen's stomach as they broke apart.

Gwen gasped and stared as the red stain spread across her front. She looked up at Arthur who was slightly stunned at what he'd just done. Gwen fell to her knees, clutching her stomach and collapsed as the knights burst into the room.

"What have you done?" Elyan asked, falling to his knees beside his sister's unmoving form, cradling her in his arms.

Tears sprang into Arthur's eyes as he looked at Gwen's still form, blood across her front and side. Gwen, his beloved Guinevere…

"What have I done?" Arthur asked removing Elyan's arms from Gwen and hugging her to his chest as tears of remorse and regret fell from his face into her hair; all the time repeating the question…

"_What have I done?"_

**AN: Aha, cliff-hanger! So what'll happen next? Is Gwen dead? Has Morgana won? Wait and see, wait and see… Oh and Merlin summoned Kilgharragh in Latin; _"__Dragon__hear__me__and__answer__my__call.__Your__master__summons__you__so__come__in__his__hour__of__need.__Do__your__duty__to__me.__"_ **


	10. Busted

**AN: So the last chapter ended on a cliff-hanger with Arthur holding Gwen's lifeless form. Will she survive and has Agravaine finally been discovered?**

Arthur cradled Gwen's body as his body shook with tears.

Guinevere couldn't be dead. They were supposed to get married. She was supposed to be his queen. But he had killed her. Arthur had killed the love of his life.

The knights shared a look as Merlin returned. It looked as if the spell had been broken; if Arthur's tears were anything to go by. They needed to be sure.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, walking over and crouching beside Arthur; taking Gwen's hand.

"I killed her. Guinevere was the love of my life and I killed her." Arthur muttered, dragging a hand across his face and stroking Gwen's curly hair.

"We did it." Merlin said, squeezing Gwen's hand.

"Thank Heavens for that." Gwen replied, opening her eyes and turning to look at Arthur, whose jaw hit the floor.

"B-but you were dead? I-I stabbed you, what is going on?" Arthur looked around for some explanation.

"First of all, you've been under a spell. You drank a potion that caused you to hate Gwen. You ordered us to capture her and were going to have her tired for sorcery and treason." Leon explained.

"We had to not only tell the others you're under a spell but pretend Gwen had escaped. Gwen and Gaius managed to find the potion and Gwen and Merlin found the cure. You should be lucky it worked. Otherwise you'd not be standing there." Elyan added, giving Arthur a hard stare. Arthur put his head into his hands; he could vaguely remember sending the knights out to find and kill Gwen. He could also remember saying all those hateful things to her.

"Guinevere, I am so sorry, please forgive me." Arthur pleaded turning to Gwen and taking her hands.

"There's nothing to forgive, you couldn't help it." Gwen replied; if anything had reassured her that Arthur's feeling were genuine; it was listening to his cries of regrets and feeling his tears on his head. If he really hated her, why would he have cried over her supposedly dead body?

"But I still stabbed you," Arthur reminded. Gwen got to her feet and opened her cloak and pulled a small torn and blood-soaked sack that was hanging around her neck and showed it to Arthur.

"No you didn't." Gwen replied.

"_Do you think this will work?" Merlin asked as they 'liberated' some of the more gory remains from the meat partitions of the kitchen stocks._

"_It has to." Lancelot replied, draining the blood from the meat into a bucket for Merlin to fill the small sack with. "This is disgusting." _

"_That should do it, come on we don't have much time." Merlin replied, replacing the meat and tying the sack. Lancelot held the bucket in his hands as they raced through the almost empty castle back to Gaius' stores. Gwen took the sack and quickly attached her shawl to it and hung it from her neck as Elyan returned._

"_Did you blunt the sword?" Gwen asked._

"_Yes, it should only cut the sack." Elyan replied._

"_Ok we all know the plan." Gwen said as they left Gaius' chambers and headed for Arthur's room._

_The plan was relatively simple. While Merlin and Lancelot got the sack filled with excess blood not drained from the meat, Elyan stole Arthur's sword and he, Leon, Gwaine and Percival ensured it was blunted. Merlin was to fetch Arthur's breakfast as usual but spike it with the inducer they'd made with Gaius. While Merlin was helping Arthur vomit into the bucket, Gwen was to slip behind his screen and wait for Merlin to leave. The knights would be waiting outside the door and their cue was when Gwen fell to the floor. A lot of their plan relied on chance and the knowledge that Arthur was slightly too predictable when it came to sword fighting; he always went for the chest and torso. _

"That was an excellent plan, who thought of it?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin came up with most of it." Gwaine commented.

"Impressive, for an idiot." Arthur joked but nodded at Merlin. He owed his servant a lot for the trick. If they hadn't broken the enchantment… Arthur didn't like to think about it.

"I'm going to get changed," Gwen said, looking at the bloodstained bodice of her dress. As Gwen left, the knights and Merlin all rounded on Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Do you remember what you said to her?" Elyan asked coldly. Arthur nodded; it felt like the memories of a stranger. A cold, cruel stranger.

"Of course I do; I can't believe what I said." Arthur replied.

"You should make it up to her, properly." Percival advised.

"I will," Arthur said.

"We can focus on how Arthur should grovel later; personally I think we've got a bigger problem on our hands. There's a traitor in Camelot and I think you now know who it is Arthur." Merlin said, holding Arthur's gaze.

"My uncle." Arthur admitted. "He gave me the drink, told me all the stuff about Gwen. But why would he do this? He's my uncle."

"Morgana's your half-sister." Leon reminded. '_For__once__I__'__m__glad__I__was__an__only__child,__'_ Leon thought to himself.

"We can't go spouting accusations. We'll need solid proof before we confront him." Lancelot said.

"If he's the traitor, wouldn't he be in contact with Morgana and Morgause? Letters or meetings with them?" Elyan suggested.

"One of us could follow him the next time he leaves Camelot; chances are he could lead us straight to them." Gwaine added.

Merlin nodded. "He doesn't know the spell's been broken right? Therefore if we trick him somehow; he's bound to do something to give himself away."

"You don't seem shocked to know my uncle is the traitor." Arthur noticed.

"We worked it out ourselves. He was the one who fetched Gwen yesterday, and the one who told us that she was supposedly a sorceress." Merlin answered.

"We should take this one step at a time but I'm with Merlin. Agravaine doesn't know the tables have turned, so let's trap the rat." Gwaine said.

Gwen walked down to the kitchens to fetch Uther's breakfast, nodding to the guards. They had all been on her side yesterday; having been informed by the knights that Arthur was under a spell. She owed each of them for believing she was innocent and fooling Arthur and Agravaine. She had always though there was something off about Arthur's uncle. Yesterday gave them proof.

_The knights, Merlin and Gwen were sitting in Gaius' chambers. The potion had been found and Merlin and Gwen had just relayed what Kilgharragh had told them about the cure. _

"_The real question is who gave Arthur the potion?" Leon said._

"_We think we know who." Gwen said, gesturing to Merlin and Gaius. "Lord Agravaine."_

"_Arthur's uncle?" Gwaine asked._

"_Why would he be in league with Morgana and Morgause?" Lancelot asked._

"_He was Ygraine's older brother. Both he and Tristan were devoted to their little sister. After Ygraine died; Agravaine and Tristan blamed Uther for her death. My guess is that's why he's in league with Morgana. They want the same thing; Camelot to no longer be under either Uther or Arthur's control." Gaius explained. _

"_It makes sense; Agravaine was the one who brought Gwen to Arthur's chambers yesterday." Merlin said._

"_And when you were in that coma, he kept trying to get rid of us." Elyan recalled._

Gwen was warmly greeted by maids and guards as she made her way to Uther's chambers. She smiled and greeted them but her eyes and ears were pricked for any sound or sight of Lord Agravaine. Luckily he was nowhere to be seen and wasn't in Uther's room when Gwen arrived. As Gwen went about her duties after helping Uther into his chair, Gwaine and Lancelot slipped into the room.

"We're working on a plan to trap Agravaine. Arthur wants you to be aware of what we're up to." Gwaine whispered.

"Which is?" Gwen prompted.

"We're going to pretend he's still under the spell and that myself and Lancelot have 'captured' you. Agravaine, we guess, will give himself away then." Gwaine explained.

"What now?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, the others are getting ready. We're supposedly putting Elyan on trial too; so just play along." Lancelot explained.

Gwen nodded and turned back to Uther; the king was in one of his silent moods; it was an unresponsive day today. This meant she could leave him for now. The three of them hurried to Gwen's chambers where she quickly slipped into her trousers, shirt and boots that she wore while out riding and put on her cloak. She hesitated at the door before turning and pulling out the sword that she kept on the underside of her mattress before rejoining the men. The plan was that Gwaine and Lancelot were to tell Arthur they'd 'captured' Gwen in the woods. The three of them ran down to the Throne Room and waited for a few moments; ears pressed against the door. They could hear Arthur's booming voice as he accused Elyan for knowing about Gwen's 'sorcery'. Gwen nodded at the men, who took an arm each and opened the door.

"Let me go!" Gwen yelled, dragging her feet and pretending to try to free herself.

"Silence witch!" Gwaine said turning to her, his wink hidden from the others by his hair.

"We found her in the woods." Lancelot added.

"I'm not a witch, I'm innocent, you have to believe me." Gwen said, changing tact and going from defiance to confused and hurt. Lancelot and Gwaine didn't reply and instead threw her down on the floor in front of Arthur and Agravaine.

"Why should we believe you witch?" Arthur asked, twitching the crossed fingers on his right hand.

"I would never do something like this. Arthur you love me, you know you love me." Gwen insisted.

"Arthur, you don't believe this witch do you? She is nothing more than a commoner, why would you love such a creature?" Agravaine asked, trying to force Arthur to see his point of view while blindly walking into the trap.

"Gwaine, Lancelot, take her and Elyan to the dungeons, they'll both be executed at sunset." Arthur snapped.

Gwaine and Lancelot led Gwen and Elyan from the room. The dungeon was actually a codeword meaning the back of the stables where the four of them regrouped with Leon, Percival and Merlin. Arthur arrived soon after and they waited for the next part of the plan to begin. Merlin slipped inside the stables and was pretending to be mucking out Arthur's stalls when Agravaine walked in.

"You, prepare my horse. I need to leave Camelot for urgent business right away." Agravaine ordered.

_CLANG!_

Agravaine looked at Merlin who smiled innocently. "Sorry, my lord. I knocked my shovel against the bucket."

Agravaine frowned at the servant and mounted his horse and rode out of the stables. The moment he had gone, the others hurried inside and mounted their horses that had been prepared by Merlin, Leon and Percival. They rode slowly out of Camelot, allowing Agravaine to create some kind of distance between them until they reached the woods where they simply followed the fresh horseshoe prints ingrained into the mud. They soon reached where Agravaine had tied his horse to the tree and dismounted at the side of a bank. There was a small dwelling that seemed to have been built inside the bank and a thin trail of smoke was coming from the makeshift chimney.

"Strange, I thought they would've been at Cenred's castle or the old ruins." Arthur muttered. Merlin nodded in agreement and they waited.

"Are you sure Agravaine?" Morgana asked.

"I am sure, Gwen is to be executed at nightfall and her brother is imprisoned for harbouring a sorceress." Agravaine replied. Morgana smirked. Excellent. Camelot was once again in her grasp.

"You have done well Agravaine, what of the knights however?" Morgause asked. "Surely they didn't stand idly by when you gave the order?"

"They were each warned that if they did not assist in the finding and capture of Gwen then they would be executed for conspiring with a sorceress. The laws of Camelot are a nuisance but they can be useful." Agravaine replied.

"Speaking of nuisances, what of Merlin? He has a habit of getting in the way and ruining plans." Morgana asked.

"That foolish servant? What can he do? Arthur literally won't hear a word against the girl. All he can do is possibly join her on the pyre or the executioner's block." Agravaine answered.

"Perfect," Morgana smiled.

"I must get back to Camelot; it's been a while since I watched an execution and I shall enjoy this one." Agravaine said, going to the door.

"It's opening," Merlin hissed.

"Now," Arthur muttered and they all climbed down the bank as the door slowly opened and Agravaine's voice reached their ears.

"_I shall enjoy this one."_

Agravaine turned in the doorway and froze at the sight before him. Morgana and Morgause's faces appeared and their eyes narrowed at the sight of the knights, Merlin and Gwen.

"Imprisoned was she?" Morgana asked coldly.

"Hello Agravaine," Arthur said coldly.

"Arthur, this is a simple misunderstanding." Agravaine said.

"Let me guess, you're under an enchantment? No wait, that's supposed to be me." Arthur retorted.

"How did you break the enchantment?" Morgause asked.

"Gwen gave him a Kiss of a True Love and he cried Tears of Remorse," Merlin answered.

"I should have known you would have a hand in it." Morgana snarled at him.

"Likewise," Merlin said shortly.

"You're outnumbered. There are eight of us and three of you. It's in your best interests to come with us quietly." Leon advised.

"Come with you to our deaths you mean." Morgause said.

"You saw no trouble trying to kill all of us," Gwaine reminded.

"Maybe we should return the favour? After all, you tried to kill my sister." Elyan added.

Silence fell over the eleven of them. Agravaine had no weapons on him but threats made Morgana and Morgause all the more dangerous. The eight of them were armed in their own way and knew how to use their weapons. They stared each other out before Morgana and Morgause shared a look and turned on Agravaine.

"You failed us enough times." Morgause said, raising her hand. Before any of them could do anything, Agravaine rose into the air and his body was slammed against a tree before being slammed to the ground, shattering his neck and killing him instantly. Arthur's stomach clenched; he knew his uncle had betrayed him and his father and almost caused Arthur to kill Gwen but he was still Arthur's flesh and blood. Speaking of flesh and blood, Morgana was preparing to strike. Arthur shook his head and turned to the others.

"Now!" he ordered.

They spilt into two groups of four, the plan was to take out one sister each. However the sister's magic was too powerful and they were beaten back with ease. Merlin watched as Leon hit the ground and his sword was being controlled by Morgause' magic to duel against Gwaine while Elyan attempted to help Gwaine. Morgana was facing down Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Percival. Percival was on his back and Morgana blasted Arthur back with ease while Morgause managed to ground Gwaine and Elyan.

"Merlin, you have to use your magic." Lancelot said ducking as Morgause turned Leon's sword onto him. Merlin turned to Morgana and raised his hand.

"I don't think so." Morgana warned, sending an attack his way, knocking Merlin to the ground. Arthur and the others got back on their feet and continued the fight. Gwen ducked around Lancelot to reach Morgause. Morgause spun on her heel and Gwen took her chance and slashed her sword into Morgause's side.

"Why you little?" Morgause shouted and turned the sword on her. Gwen deflected the majority of attacks, sustaining a cut to her left upper arm. The men all rounded on Morgana, surrounding her and attacking. Aware that they were outnumbered; the sisters nodded.

"You haven't won yet!" Morgana warned as they vanished. The eight of them shared a look and compared wounds. The most serious were Gwen's cut arm, Gwaine had injured his ankle, while Elyan had an impressive set of growing bruises on his back. The rest were superficial injuries. They looked around the patch of forest where Morgana and Morgause had hidden. It was right in the middle of nowhere. Finally, Merlin looked at Agravaine's body and asked the inevitable question.

"What do we do about him?"

Arthur shook his head. He didn't know what to do. So much had happened over the past two days and he hadn't a moment to sit down and simply think about all that had occurred. Gwen tended the wounds while Arthur leant against a tree staring into space. His uncle had been the traitor, Morgana was willing to do anything to take the Camelot throne and his father was lost in the depths of his own mind. It seemed as though he couldn't rely on any of his family anymore. He was totally alone in the world.

"You're not alone."

Arthur turned and looked at Gwen. "It feels like it."

"I thought that as well. Whenever I lost my father; it felt like I had nobody left. But it wasn't true. I had Merlin and Gaius, I had my friends and I had you." Gwen said. "You have us; me, Merlin, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Gaius and your father. Family isn't just confined to blood relatives; as long as you have us then you have family."

Arthur gave a wan smile and embraced Gwen. She was right of course; as long as he had all of them then he would be alright. The others had been talking amongst themselves and Leon cleared his throat.

"We think we should get rid of this settlement. We don't know what all Morgana and Morgause stored in there but we think it would be better to destroy all of it just in case." Leon explained. There was a look in his eyes that told them what was included in the 'all of it'. Arthur nodded and they set to work. Gwaine and Percival dragged Agravaine's body into the shack while Merlin and Gwen fetched some woods and stones for which to light it. Arthur felt like stopping the flames but Gwen squeezed his hand and he knew it had to be done. When the fire died down; they mounted their horses and went to head back to Camelot. As they reached the kingdom's lower town, Gwen and Merlin began yawning. They had stayed up the night before searching for a cure, speaking to Kilgharragh and working on a plan and so much had happened that the lack of sleep finally caught up with them.

"You should both rest," Gwaine commented as they arrived at the stables.

"No, I'm alright," Gwen replied as she rubbed her eyes. Merlin nodded in agreement while yawning.

"Seriously, the pair of you should go and rest." Arthur agreed.

"We're fine," Merlin insisted.

"You're both about to pass out." Elyan said. "Just go rest, you both need it."

Gwen and Merlin would have argued but the men were right; they were exhausted and needed to sleep. However Merlin insisted on telling Gaius what had happened and Gwen had to take care of Uther. Yet not even an hour later, when they went to check on Gwen and Merlin; Gaius informed them that Merlin was fast asleep and in Uther's rooms, Gwen was resting her head on her knees. Arthur picked her up and carried her down to her chambers, setting her on the bed.

"You're lucky to have her." Lancelot said from the doorway.

"I know; I don't know what I've done to deserve her love." Arthur replied.

"Just be grateful that you have her heart, it's good and pure and if I were you; I'd do everything I can to keep it that way." Lancelot replied as he left. Arthur considered his words; Lancelot was right. Gwen's heart was what made her the most loving, caring and forgiving person he'd ever met and he was lucky that she had allowed it to love him and Arthur knew he'd do anything to hold onto her love and repay it with his own.

**AN: That last line was so cheesy but I couldn't re-word it so meh. Up next… I'm not sure we'll just have to see what my mind comes up with next.**


	11. Wedding PlansReasons for eloping

**AN: It was suggested that I be nice and let the wedding go ahead. It's a work-in-progress; this is more of a filler chapter. BTW who has seen the trailer for episode 9? It looks amazing because an old friend is back and Arthur and Gwen take the next step. Cannot wait to see what happens in it.**

Following the events of an 'interesting' few weeks; life in Camelot managed to settle itself back down again. Amidst all the usual duties of the kingdom; there was also another topic which was developing more and more interest; Arthur and Gwen's wedding. Planning the wedding meant every last detail had to be finalised. The guests, the catering, the music, the ceremony itself, security measures, the bridesmaids and groomsmen and especially the wedding dress. Suggestions and advice came on all sides and it seemed like pressure was building and building on both Arthur and Gwen. Their wedding day was already regarded as unique because of Gwen's background and it was clear that expectations would be foolishly high. It was slowly driving both of them insane with each passing day.

"I say you should forget all of this and just elope." Merlin suggested one night as the three of them lay out on the training field together.

"We can't do that; it'd cause too much trouble." Arthur replied.

"I agree, I don't want anyone to miss our day but the hassle and stress is getting to be too much." Gwen said.

"Just a suggestion; don't deny you can't see the romance of it." Merlin teased.

"Maybe," Gwen replied. There was a certain element of romance in the idea of her and Arthur running away to get married. However she didn't want Elyan and the others to miss seeing them getting married and Arthur couldn't leave Camelot; especially after what happened a few weeks ago with their showdown between Morgana, Morgause and Agravaine.

"It's our wedding day and it should be our choice of what happens; but there are also the traditions to think of too." Arthur mused seriously.

Merlin and Gwen looked at one another and laughed; Merlin was a sorcerer and Dragon Lord, Gwen was a commoner by birth, Arthur was a prince. Between the three of them and the knights; they had successfully shattered the concept of tradition into a million pieces.

"I'm going to get some sleep. You have to be woken bright and early for yet another day of wedding plans." Merlin said, getting to his feet.

"Thinking of eloping?" Gwen asked Arthur after a moment's silence as she tried to find the Big Dipper.

"We leave at dawn." Arthur replied.

Naturally Arthur and Gwen didn't run away and elope but the idea became more and more appealing. After another week of 'you should do this' and 'that doesn't seem very traditional', enough was enough and Arthur and Gwen put their heads together and managed to find a balance between what they wanted and what was expected. They were sat in Arthur's room with a long roll of parchment ready to make their own arrangements.

"Groomsmen?" Gwen asked her quill poised and ready.

"Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan." Arthur listed; Gwen wrote the names and looked at Arthur.

"Forgetting someone?" she asked. Arthur looked at the names and shook his head.

"I-I was thinking… he's done a lot for us over the past few years so maybe Merlin should be my best man but that's stupid." Arthur gabbled.

"I don't see why not," Gwen smiled.

"He's a servant." Arthur argued.

"So am I, technically." Gwen countered.

"He's an idiot." Arthur tried.

"An idiot who found the cure to your potion and helped us I don't know how many times." Gwen countered with a grin. Arthur threw his hands up in defeat and Gwen triumphantly added '_Best__man:__Merlin__' _to the parchment. Arthur smirked, time for payback.

"Who'll be your bridesmaids?" he asked. The smile faded from Gwen's face. Over the past few weeks she hadn't seen eye-to-eye with the ladies who were assigned to help Gwen with the wedding preparations. Few, like Lady Johanna had accepted the idea of Arthur marrying the woman who used to be a servant and seamstress.

"Well, Lady Johanna obviously and I was thinking maybe Princess Elena." Gwen replied.

"Elena?" Arthur asked.

"She's quite nice and besides I know that she's been writing a lot to Percival recently." Gwen reasoned. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Percival and Elena?

"When did that begin?" he asked.

"They met at our engagement ball." Gwen replied. "I'd like Hazel to be a little bridesmaid."

Arthur smiled, Hazel was a sweet child. "I see no trouble with that. That's three, who else?"

Gwen chewed her lip. Before there would have been one name at the top of the list but that obviously wasn't happening. Lady Elizabeth was quite nice but she also wanted to include some of her friends. Arthur could see the look on her face and squeezed her hands.

"It's our wedding; don't think about what will make others happy. Focus on what'll make you happy." Arthur reassured. Gwen nodded and added Lady Elizabeth as well as Sarah, a seamstress and Martha, a maid to the list. They kept planning and by the end of the day had suggestions and were making arrangements for everything. It was easier for the two of them to take control and arrange things themselves without anyone's help. It was their wedding day after all.

Early the next morning, Arthur and Gwen brought the knights, servants and ladies-in-waiting to the throne room to discuss the wedding plans.

"Arthur and I have been working all day yesterday and we've finalised our groomsmen and bridesmaids." Gwen said.

"Can Elyan, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Merlin, Lady Johanna, Lady Elizabeth, Sarah, Martha and Hazel all remain here? The rest of you can go back to your duties." Arthur instructed; there was muttering as the others left the room, leaving the eleven remaining. "We've chosen you to be our groomsmen and bridesmaids because you've all been good friends to both of us and we'd like to repay you for it."

"You're short one person, aren't you?" Merlin asked, doing a quick headcount.

"I wrote to Princess Elena this morning asking if she'd be a bridesmaid." Gwen replied, smiling at Percival.

"Who's to be the maid of honour?" Lady Johanna asked.

"Who'll be the best man?" Gwaine asked.

"I haven't chosen my maid of honour but Arthur's chosen his best man." Gwen replied, smiling at Arthur who shot her a 'please don't make me do this in public' look before turning to the knights and Merlin. All of them were quiet as they waited on Arthur to reveal who his best man was. Gwen gently prodded Arthur to move towards Merlin. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. He could not believe that he was doing this.

"My best man will is Merlin." Arthur mumbled. The knights smirked at the stunned look on Merlin's face while the women looked at Gwen who nodded.

"Sorry Arthur; I don't think we heard that? Who did you say?" Gwaine teased. Arthur glared at Gwaine and his smirking so-called best friends.

"I said my best man will be Merlin." Arthur said louder.

"I'm not sure," Merlin teased.

"Merlin," Arthur warned in his 'don't-even-think-about-it' voice.

"Kidding, it'll be an honour." Merlin grinned.

"And Elyan you're giving me away." Gwen added.

"I can do that," Elyan smiled.

While Gwen and her bridesmaids went to discuss their dresses; something Gwen decided to only do with them, Arthur and the others went to training where word quickly spread that Merlin would be Arthur's best man. A fact which caused gentle teasing from the other knights. Despite what he said; they could all see that Arthur was relived that Merlin would be his best man and they knew that the pair of them were best friends, no matter how much either tried to deny it.

_Dear Princess Elena,_

_I'm writing this letter to you as I was wondering whether you would consider being one of my bridesmaids. I understand if you refuse because of what occurred between you and Arthur on your visit to Camelot last year. However I consider you to be a friend after you accepted me as Arthur's bride with open arms. If you agree then with your reply send your measurements so that myself and the dressmaker can make your dress for you. If not, then I completely understand. I hope you are well and that you will reply soon._

_Yours sincerely, Gwen._

Princess Elena had been pleasantly surprised to receive the letter from Gwen asking her to be a bridesmaid at her and Arthur's wedding. She had liked Morgana's maid during her disastrous first trip to Camelot and felt terrible at the clear sense of heartbreak that Gwen was feeling when her father Godwyn and Uther tried to arrange a marriage between her and Arthur. She had made her peace with Gwen before she left Camelot the first time. Elena smiled as she re-read the letter and placed it beside the letters she had received from Sir Percival. Elena grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill and began writing a reply, confirming that she would be honoured to be a bridesmaid.

"Another day down; how long do we have left?" Merlin asked as the eight of them grouped in Arthur's room to talk.

"One month," Lancelot replied.

"Is that all? Time flies when you're not having fun." Arthur commented.

"You're getting married," Leon reminded.

"Exactly," Arthur replied as Gwen playfully thumped him. "Ow!"

"You asked for it," Gwen said innocently.

"Did I really? Did I say 'can one of you punch me please?'." Arthur retorted. Before he could realise his mistake, they had all taken advantage and punched him playfully.

"Now you asked for it." Elyan commented.

"You all think you're clever don't you?" Arthur asked.

"We don't _think_we're clever," Percival said.

"We _know_ we're clever." Gwaine finished. "Except for Merlin."

"Hey!" Merlin protested.

"No insults," Gwen called.

"Says who?" Gwaine asked.

"Says me," Gwen retorted.

"She's right Gwaine, leave Merlin alone. Just for this evening; tomorrow it's business as usual." Arthur said placing his arm around Gwen.

Behind their backs Elyan and Lancelot mimed cracking a whip and all of them laughed. The rest of the evening was lost in laughter and banter as their roles and titles were stripped away and they were simply a group of eight friends who were young, happy and for that night; carefree.

**AN: The wedding will be the next chapter hopefully and I'm still wondering whether I'll be nice and let them have their day or else have our favourite sorceress's gate-crash the party. **


	12. The Wedding

**AN: So here we have the wedding. I wrote this on the bus home from a school visit to the University of Ulster at Coleraine for my A2 English Lit course. (Nearly 7 years of doing homework on the bus to school every morning means I can write in any moving vehicle without any bother whatsoever)**

The big day had finally arrived and the whole of Camelot was buzzing. Nobility from all over had arrived; servants and kitchen staff were making last-minute preparations and Arthur had declared that the wedding day would be a public holiday for Camelot. While the people outside the castle or those working on the ground floors were going about their business; the higher levels of the castle had been divided in half. One for the men and one for the women.

Inside Arthur's chambers; he, Merlin and the knights were pulling on chainmail and their cloaks. While everyone else assumed Merlin was wearing chainmail because he was best man; the real reason was because it meant he was armed with a sword. Today nobody was taking any chances. Security inside and out of the castle was higher than it had been in ages. Arthur looked at his reflection in the mirror and nervously smoothed his hair. This was it. He was getting married today. For real this time because today he was marrying his Guinevere.

"Everything will be fine; you just need to remember that you're marrying a wonderful woman today." Percival said.

"Yeah; as long as you remember your vows and Merlin remembers the rings then we've got nothing to worry about." Gwaine added.

"Except for Gwaine being let loose on the bridesmaids." Merlin quipped.

"You do have the rings; don't you Merlin?" Elyan asked. Merlin fumbled around for a moment; faking concern before producing the ring box with a grin.

Lancelot watched the interactions with a smile. He'd thought that he would have felt more dread or envy today but he was wrong. The engagement had allowed him to open his eyes and understand that while he cared deeply for Gwen; they would never be. His love for her was now more of a platonic or brotherly love for her. He was able to now let her go.

"Lancelot!"

Lancelot jumped and looked at them, Elyan had already left the room and Arthur was picking his cloak; looking even more nervous.

"It's time." Arthur smiled. Today was the day; his beloved Guinevere was to be his wife.

All morning, excited chatter and giggles had been coming from the left wing of the fourth floor where Gwen's chambers were as the bride and bridesmaids got ready. While Elena, Martha and Sarah worked on Gwen's hair, fixing the veil into place, Hazel, Johanna and Elizabeth got into their bridesmaid dresses. The dresses had all been made by Gwen, Rowena and Sarah. The bridesmaids' dresses were blue with cream fringing and patterns of the bodices. The dresses had taken ages to make but were worth every second.

"Ok Gwen you can get your dress on." Elena said as she fixed the last pin into place. Gwen took her dress and slipped behind the screen to pull it on. As Elena, Martha and Sarah pulled on their dresses, Gwen emerged from behind the screen. The dress was exquisite; pure white with intricate blue embroidery on the bodice, long fitted sleeves and a full skirt with a blue sash around her waist.

"You look really pretty," Hazel said wide-eyed.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Johanna added.

"Have you got your four things?" Sarah asked as Gwen studied her reflection.

"Something old is my bracelet." Gwen said, running her finger over the silver bracelet her father had made her for her 18th birthday. "Something new is my dress and the sash is the something blue. I just need a something borrowed." The women looked around the room for inspiration as a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Martha called.

"Gaius," Gaius answered. Gwen walked over and opened the door to let the physician in. Gaius had a supporting hold on Uther who was dressed in his finest clothes. All the women dropped into careful curtsies at the sight of the king who looked at them vaguely, clutching a box in his hands.

"You look beautiful," Gaius complimented. Gwen thanked him before turning to Uther.

"I wasn't' aware you would be attending today Sire," Gwen said gently. With Uther's mental state; none of them had been fully sure whether or not the king would be fit to attend the wedding.

"I would not have missed my son's wedding." Uther said, looking at Gwen and handing over the box. "This is for you."

Gwen took the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful tiara that she'd ever seen in her entire life. The blacksmith in her told her that the metalwork itself was a work of art. The gold metal being coiled and twisted to form a trio of arches that were embedded with diamonds; emeralds, sapphires, rubies, topazes and amethysts. The bridesmaids crowded around to see, Sarah holding up Hazel. They didn't have to be told where the tiara came from; as little girls they were told about this tiara and the fact that only one other person had ever worn it before.

"This was the tiara Queen Ygraine wore for her wedding day," Gwen breathed as she gently removed the tiara from its box and gently placed it onto her head and fixed her veil appropriately.

"I think she would have wanted you to wear it." Gaius said quietly. Gwen turned and squeezed Uther's hands; touched by the gesture.

Elyan appeared in the doorway; knocking once. "It's time." He announced.

"Let's do this," Gwen said, as if she was helping the men take down a dangerous beast.

Gaius and Uther had already begun making their way down. The bridesmaids fetched their bouquets of roses from the gardens and followed. Elyan walked into the room and hugged Gwen. Elyan knew what they were both thinking of. They were both thinking about the two people that should have been there today. Anne should have been helping Gwen do her hair and get into her dress. Tom should have been the one who should have had Gwen on his arm.

"I miss them too but I know they're so proud of you." Elyan reassured as they broke apart.

"They'd be proud of you too Sir Elyan," Gwen smiled as she picked up her bouquet and took Elyan's arm.

"Ready?" Elyan asked.

"Ready." Gwen confirmed.

The great hall had filled with people. Nobility from all over as well as Gwen's oldest friends were standing in the crowds. Today the worlds of nobility and peasantry would be united; not just in Arthur and Gwen's marriage but by the guests themselves. They all waited with bated breath. The doors opened and Gaius helped Uther up the hall and into his seat. Then the procession began. First of all was Arthur who was holding hands with the smallest bridesmaid; Hazel. They were followed by Merlin; the best man and Martha; the maid of honour. Next were Sir Leon and his wife Lady Johanna. They were followed by Sir Gwaine and Sarah. They led the way for Sir Lancelot and Lady Elizabeth. Then it was Sir Percival and Princess Elena. The doors shut after them and everyone kept their gaze on the doorway as it opened for the final time. All eyes were on Gwen as she walked up the hall with Elyan on her arm. As they reached the front of the hall, Elyan handed Gwen over to Arthur, nodded at his almost brother-in-law before joining the other groomsmen. Old Geoffrey of Monmouth stood in front of Arthur and Gwen.

"We are gathered here today to join Prince Arthur of Camelot and Lady Guinevere Leodegrance in holy matrimony. The bride and groom will now exchange rings and vows. If the best man will now produce the rings." Geoffrey said.

Everyone's eyes turned to Merlin who fumbled in his pockets, looking for the rings. He maintained the pretence for a few seconds before pulling out the ring box and grinning. He handed the box over and Arthur and Gwen each pulled out the ring and turned to one another.

Arthur went first; "Guinevere I've known you since childhood. Over the years you became my friend and soon after the love of my life. We have had some good times and bad times and I know that our love can survive anything. With this ring and in front of all these witnesses I vow to love honour and be faithful to you until the day I die." Arthur said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Gwen smiled at him and repeated the vow as she slipped the ring onto his finger. They stared into one another's eyes and waited as Geoffrey went on.

"With the exchange of the rings you are now bonded. However I must ask this question. If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be wed; speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment's silence in the hall. A moment's silence that was shattered by the crashing of the doors slamming open and two hooded figures appearing in the doorway. The figures threw back their hoods to reveal all-too-familiar women with blonde and black hair. Gasps and exclamations of shock sounded all over the halls as the two women looked at the bride and groom at the front of the hall.

"We object."

**AN: I have only four words to say: Mwah ha ha ha. **


	13. Round 3: Winner Takes All

**AN: So it's the final chapter and the wedding has just been crashed by Morgana and Morgause. Time for a final showdown between good and evil. Sorry this has taken me so long to write and I suck at writing fight scenes; but I saw the trailer for episode 13 and guess who has a showdown between them? Cannot wait for Christmas Eve even more now!**

_Gwen and Morgana sat in Morgana's room. They had been spying on the training knights and were discussing who their age was the most attractive. Both vowed on pain of death to keep the crushes secret from anyone else. The fifteen and sixteen year old were as close as sisters and it wasn't long before Morgana complained that she hated the prospect of being song knight or lord or prince's dolly-wife; to be seen and not heard._

"_No offense but I don't see you as being like that." Gwen commented as she brushed Morgana's hair._

"_Neither can I but you know what Uther is like." Morgana replied before smiling. "If I ever get married; you'll be my maid of honour. I promise."_

"_And you'll be mine?" Gwen asked as her form of accepting the offer._

"_I'll be yours." Morgana promised. _

Morgana and Morgause stood in the doorway both with a sword in their hands. Some of the knights tried to run forward but the sisters blasted them back with ease and began walking up the aisle. Their focus wasn't on anyone else but Gwen who was holding Arthur's hands as tightly as she could. She knew today wouldn't have gone without a hitch. It wasn't Morgana's style to stay away from such an important event. The knights reached for their swords; preparing for a fight but Gwen shook her head and turned to face the sisters.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"Did you honestly think I would step back and allow you to take my crown? Honestly Gwen I thought you were clever." Morgana taunted.

"I must say, this does look very nice. Nobility and the public, how unorthodox." Morgause commented in a faux-polite tone as her eyes swept around the room.

"Leave us Morgana; you have no right to be here." Arthur said.

"This isn't about you Arthur; this is about Gwen and what she has taken from me." Morgana commented as she produced a gauntlet from her inner pocket of her cloak and threw it onto the floor. Arthur went to pick it up but Gwen shook her head, removing herself from Arthur's hold; Gwen gently removed Ygraine's tiara and handed it to Martha before walking down the aisle; looking every inch the beautiful bride and picking up the gauntlet.

"I accept your challenge but for the rules of combat I forbid you or Morgause using sorcery to help you." Gwen said.

Morgana smirked at Morgause; "I accept under the agreement that none of your precious knights nor Merlin can help you."

Gwen held Morgana's gaze. "Deal."

Morgana raised her sword and Gwen dropped her bouquet and reached for the sword she had attached to the sash around her waist that had been hidden by her veil. Morgana raised an eyebrow as Gwen raised her own sword, ready to fight.

"You didn't think I'd be unprepared did you?" Gwen asked.

"Of course not," Morgana replied as she struck the first blow, Gwen deflected the attack and returned with her own. The crowd watched as the women duelled, Morgana took a strike to the arm and Gwen's veil had been slashed as she ducked a blow to her head. It was more than a simple duel; the ill-feeling caused by the other woman's actions in the past was fuelling their strength and energy. Gwen was one step closer to stealing Morgana's title of Queen of Camelot and Morgana had tried on numerous occasions to kill Gwen. While they were unable to fight or assist her; the crowds were yelling their support for Gwen.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me Gwen? I was trained to fight with the best of my father's men." Morgana commented.

"I don't recall ever seeing you train with Uther's knights." Gwen replied. Morgana snarled at the hidden taunt; the reminder of who Morgana's real father was.

"It doesn't matter; you could never defeat me before." Morgana said as she slashed down Gwen's arm and the white fabric streaked red.

"I was your servant before and here's something I learnt a long time ago." Gwen replied as she hooked her ankle around Morgana's and sent her crashed to the floor. Stealing Morgana's sword and holding it in her free hand Gwen looked down at her rival.

"I win." Gwen said. Morgana looked at Morgause who ran to her sister's side and supported her up while the crowd cheered for Gwen. Now that the fight was over; their aches gained were beginning to show themselves. As Gwen stared down Morgana; the sisters gave her a look of pure venom and hatred.

"Don't get too proud of yourself Gwen, you won the fight but you've not won the war. I'll get you, when you least expect it. You'll pay for this." Morgana vowed as the sisters vanished. Arthur sprinted down the aisle along with the other knights.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine," Gwen reassured, wincing as Elyan mistakenly grabbed her injured arm.

"You won't get out of marrying me that easily." Arthur joked.

"So close," Gwen jokingly commented as she replaced her sword into her sash and picked up her flowers. Taking Arthur's arm they walked back up the aisle in front of Geoffrey. Martha handed Gwen back Ygraine's tiara to replace onto her head. Geoffrey cleared his throat and looked at the bride and groom.

"Shall we forget that little incident?" he offered.

"If that's not too much trouble." Arthur replied.

"As there are no objections, by the power vested in me; I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Geoffrey announced. As Arthur and Gwen kissed, everyone began applauding. With the ceremony over the crowd headed for the Great Hall for the wedding banquet however Gwen and Gaius detoured to Gaius' chambers so that Gaius could tend to the wounds to Gwen's arm and face.

"Sorry," Gaius commented as Gwen winced at the cold water connecting with her arm.

"What's a wedding without a fight," Gwen commented.

"That was very admirable of you to do." Gaius said.

"It was nothing Gaius; I just did what I had to do." Gwen replied modestly as Gaius finished wrapping the bandage.

"Ready to go?" Gaius asked. Gwen smiled and picked up her bouquet. Together they walked up to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting on them to arrive. Arthur kissed Gwen and the groomsmen, bridesmaids, Gaius and Uther walked up to the balcony were the townspeople had packed into the courtyard to see the bride and groom. As they stepped onto the balcony the crowd began cheering; already word had spread that Morgana and Morgause had crashed the wedding and Gwen had beaten Morgana in a duel. They all waved and Gwen took Arthur's hand as he kissed her in front of everyone; prompting louder cheers from the townspeople. The group returned inside and headed to the Great Hall for the banquet. After eating and drinking their fill, it was time for the dancing. One tradition that Arthur and Gwen decided to keep was the idea of the father-daughter dance. However in Tom's place, Elyan would be the one who danced with Gwen. as they took to the floor to dance, neither Arthur or Gwen could stop smiling.

"Well, we've done it. After all this time we're finally married." Arthur smiled.

"I know; it seems like a lifetime from when you used to be a total pig to me and Merlin. Now I'm your wife and Merlin's your best friend." Gwen replied.

"I wasn't like that…" Arthur tried to deny but Gwen simply looked at him and the memory of her yelling all his faults at him came back. "So maybe I was but Merlin's not my best friend."

"Yes he is, we all know that." Gwen replied.

"May I cut in?" Elyan asked, as he joined them. Arthur grinned and let Elyan dance with his sister. "Who'd have thought we'd be doing this at a royal wedding?" he asked.

"I know; I wish our parents were here." Gwen said.

"That fighting was impressive, almost as good as me." Elyan commented.

"I was always the better fighter and you know it." Gwen countered. "Actually; I have to admit I'm slightly relived Mum isn't here. Remember how mad she'd get when I tore my dresses? Imagine how she'd feel about my wedding dress getting ripped."

"And Dad would proudly be telling everyone how he taught you to swordfight." Elyan smiled as Arthur returned to dance with Gwen. "Look after her Arthur." He warned and returned to the others.

As the night fell and the celebrations got slightly wilder as the guests got drunker; Arthur and Gwen decided to take their leave. As they left the hall; Gwaine, Percival and Merlin who were probably the drunkest out of the crowd were on the tables dancing like lunatics. Gwen just hoped for Merlin's sake that his magic remained under control. The last thing she wanted was for his secret to reveal itself through his drunken state. As they reached Arthur's chambers; they looked at one another. They had promised to save this for tonight; the night when their bodies would become one. Gwen squeezed Arthur's hand as they entered his chambers.

As the sun rose; Arthur and Gwen woke up and looked at one another. "Today's the first day of the rest of our lives." Arthur mused.

"Yeah," Gwen replied sleepily as Arthur kissed her. "I love you."

**Two years later…**

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

Arthur winced at the sound of his wife's screams. Merlin and the other knights were grouped in the corridor, trying to block out the sound of Gwen's screams. The king wouldn't admit it but he was beyond grateful that all of them were here with him. This was more nerve wrecking than anything else he'd ever faced. Arthur knew full well the risks Gwen was facing right now.

"Don't worry, Gwen's stronger than she looks and we all know it." Leon reassured.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Elyan replied as a louder scream and a stream of profanities sounded into the corridor.

"You're on your own mate." Gwaine joked, getting to his feet.

Finally the screaming stopped and was replaced by the sound of crying. Elena opened the door and smiled at the men.

"They're both fine." She said. Arthur and Elyan ran into the room, followed by Merlin and the other knights. Percival wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched Arthur ease himself onto the bed where a sweat-soaked Gwen was holding a screaming bundle to her chest.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Gaius said. Arthur stared at the baby. A girl. He had a daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" Gwen asked. Arthur gently took his daughter into his arms. She was beautiful with light brown skin and a tuft of dark hair on her head. As he looked at his daughter Arthur knew she'd grow up to be the double of Gwen.

"She's perfect," Arthur whispered as his vision blurred slightly. Gwen reached up, wincing slightly and wiped the tears from his face. Arthur kissed his wife; he had been wrong. Now that they were a family he loved her more than ever before. Elyan approached the bed and stared at his niece. Arthur handed her over and the knights all crowded around to admire the new-born princess.

"She's adorable," Lancelot commented.

"She looks just like you Gwen." Percival said.

"Hopefully she's got her mother's brains as well." Merlin joked.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said as he hugged Gwen tightly, kissing her sweaty forehead.

The past two years had been a series of ups and downs. They lost Uther to fever the winter after Arthur and Gwen married, meaning the young married couple had been crowned king and queen of Camelot at the turn of the year. Morgana had had several attempts to take over Camelot but thankfully each had failed. In her last attempt, Merlin finally revealed his magic and as a result, Arthur legalised sorcery in Camelot; finally understanding that not all sorcerers were evil. For every bad day; there were at least a month good ones to account for. Camelot was entering its golden age and the royal family, the knights and Merlin would be there for it every step of the way.

**AN: That's it finally finished. I'm working on 'The Lost Princess' at the moment so keep an eye on it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added it to their favourites and story alerts, who added me on Author Alert and even those who added me as one of their favourite authors. I couldn't have done it without you guys; most importantly of all anyone who even just read it. You guys are all amazing and I thank you all.**


End file.
